Fighting with Ootori is Not my Idea of Fun
by Akira Darely
Summary: Akira's parents are dead and she's forced to live with her aunt. Is forced to become Ootori's assistant when she breaks his computer! Will she hate him forever? Or will she find more things in common with him than she thought? ...summaries are hell...
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window and stared down at the streets. I had never wanted this. I had never wanted any of this. The fancy dresses, the nice cars, especially not the being catered to my every whim. It was disgusting. My father had always told me 'work hard for what you want. Nothing is handed straight to you.'

But that was then, this is now. My parents are dead and I'm living with my rich aunt. The woman hates me, but is the only family left living. Everyone else has died from some sort of cancer or bodily function failing.

This bitch of an aunt, failure of family, thinks appearances are everything, wants me to be the perfect "daughter". God, all she wants me for is to show me off to everyone around her. It's sickening. Where was she when my mother died at the age of six! She never helped us once although my mother was the one that brought in the main source of income for our family. My dad had to drop his love of writing books and began working two jobs, sometimes three if he could manage, just to live a comfortable life style. We had to sell off most of what we owned just so I didn't have to move, leave everything that meant something to us…

But once he was gone, none of that mattered. She sold the house my father tried so hard to keep. Now I lived in a high and tidy house in Tokyo, Japan. I was attending Ouran High School because it was "the best". And I had to wear these ridiculous uniforms to show off how fucking expensive everything was.

Most people don't understand what it's like to go from having almost nothing to being given anything a normal girl would want… but I'm not a normal girl. I preferred living with nothing, because I had a family that cared, and if someone cares, then what else matter? That's all I had ever really wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*

She took me to the school. I scoffed at its prestigious look. Everything was over done and you could tell it was for the rich. As we walked up the stairs towards the head maser's office I was disgusted with myself for even agreeing to come here. From the overdone murals and paintings, to the rich wallpaper, to the thousand dollar chandeliers. I wished that I were still going to the same school in England that I had left. Public, simple, and easy going, not this imposing…

Fuck being nice. I just want to be in a place where people weren't afraid to say, "fuck you" when they deserved hearing it. I wanted to be able to use my "sailor mouth" as dear auntie put it, dress in converse and hoodies, and be able to go out with my friends whenever I wanted instead of having to always worry if I was being "disrespectful."

My aunt and I entered the doors to see three men. Two boys around my age, one had blonde hair and violet eyes, the other with dark brown hair and deep gray eyes. The last man in the room was a man to be of my aunt's age. Their looks were astonished as I walked in. I guess they were gawking at my attire. Ha, figures they would. I wouldn't let auntie dress me how she wanted. I eluded all of her annoying maids and easily overpowered them all. I was surprisingly strong for my small stature. But back to my shocking attire, I was wearing the guys' attire instead of the girls. I refused to wear that dress. I had my shirt sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. The tie was put on loosely and the jacket was thrown over my bag. I felt it suited me.

They recovered fairly quick to my surprise. And the oldest in the room was the first to speak.

"Hello Miss Akira Darely. I am headmaster Suoh. This is my son Suoh Tamaki, and Ootori Kyouya. Mister Ootori will be showing you around today for he is the best in your class. And I wish for you to attend club activities after school with my son and mister Ootori."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"It would be my honor."

I spoke with a sarcastic tone. I didn't really give a shit whether I went along with them or not, but I know it'd be for the best cause I would get really fucking lost in this school.

"Hello, my princess, I am Suoh Tamaki, but please. Call me Tamaki."

"In your dreams."

I mumbled mainly to myself, but not caring whether he overheard or not.

"Why thank you Tamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Suck it auntie. I can play nice. I have manners. Just give me a fucking good reason to.

"Hello Miss Darely. I am Ootori Kyouya. It seems I am to be your 'guide' now."

He smiled and it made my stomach turn. I couldn't figure out whether that was good or bad though.

"I will not be able to thank you enough for showing me around. It'll be a great pleasure."

"Well, if you are ready, then would you like to be shown to your first class Miss Darely?"

"Yes sir. Thank you very much sir."

And with that the three of us departed from his room. As we got far enough away, Kyouya turned to the blonde known as Tamaki.

"Go on ahead Tamaki. I need to do something first."

"Okay, Kyouya, see you in class. See you later my darling princess."

He took my hand and kissed it. I just stared at him for a second.

"Don't call me princess again, nor should you ever kiss me again. Got it Hun?"

His face darkened and he turned to Kyouya.

"I… I'll see you in class."

Humph. Idiot.

But the tall blonde left our presence, and what happened next surprised me. Kyouya grabbed me roughly by the arms and pushed me into the wall. Holding me there he got very, very, close to my face.

"So. You're the poor commoner who got lucky huh? I hear you're smart and were always at the top of your class. Ruin my standing, and I WILL make sure you regret ever putting me on your bad side. Do I make myself clear?"

**Hey guys! The idea of this story just kind of hit me at like two in the morning when I couldn't sleep, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd pleeeease tell me what you think!! Cause frankly I don't know whether or not I should go on, or stop before I make a fool of myself. Thank you!!**

**~Akahana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I've had it up for maybe 8 hours and already a review and 10 hits! That's amazing! Well, I decided to put up another chapter before I left. I normally update every couple days, but I will be leaving for a week and will be unable to :'(. But thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"You really think you're that great don't you? Are you trying to intimidate me? Well, it's not working. But then again, I guess I can understand why you would try. You're the third son and the youngest of four children. There's no way you would be able to inherit your fathers business unless you can out do your brothers in every way and more. But let's put it this way. I have my reasons for accepting this school no matter how much I don't want to be at this prissy school. It's a good school and the curriculum is one of the best in the country of Japan. So suck it up and accept that you now have competition, okay? It's good for you, and I can tell by that smirk that you like competition. So, unless you're going to kiss me, why don't you get out of my face?"

His face was priceless. The shock on it was satisfying, and the feeling in my stomach was something I wanted to feel again.

"And if I want to?"

I smirked. He was going to be fun to toy with. Maybe I would like it here at Ouran.

"Then go ahead and do it."

I spoke in a low voice.

He leaned in and I could feel his breath on my face.

"I see you are going to be a very interesting competitor Miss Darely."

Letting go of me, he picked up his bag and handed me mine.

"Why don't I show you to your class now?"

The warmth and closeness had made me forget everything that had been bothering me the last few months since my dad's death, and then the things that had been bothering me long before that. For some reason I missed him being pressed up close to me, but I dismissed it. Hey, can you blame me? It's the first close contact I've had in over four months. I missed getting hugs from my dad.

"That would be nice Ootori."

We walked to our class in silence. I took in my surroundings when his voice broke the sweet silence.

"How could you have known about my situation?"

I couldn't tell if he meant for me to hear that or not for he was mumbling under his breathe, but I decided to answer anyways.

"I make it my business to know anyone that might interfere with my plans. I intend to get the best grades in my grade, so I made sure I knew whom I would be up against. Your situation was easy to figure out the second you threatened me. And when I say I understand, I can on some levels. My parents have been telling me since age four that nothing comes easy and I have to work for it. When my mom died when I was six, I realized how hard life can be. And I had to start taking care of the things around me. I tried to help out around the house while my dad worked two sometimes three jobs. So I decided I would do the best in school so that I could help support my dad later when he had retired, but I guess that plan has gone down the drain…"

I didn't know why I was telling him all this. I barely knew him, and I was telling him my fucking life's story.

Great. Now I'm starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Ootori. I shouldn't be telling you this."

He was quiet for a few moments.

"I am sorry that happened to you, but don't think that will make me ease up on you any. I always make it my business to know what I will be up against, so I knew your story for the most part before I even laid eyes on you."

I narrowed my eyes. You cold-hearted bastard, I wasn't trying to make you feel sorry for me. I don't really even know what had come over me! For some reason I just felt compelled to tell him.

"My mistake Ootori. But I don't make the same mistake twice. So no worries, I won't go all sentimental on you again."

We walked the rest of the way to class in silence.

"KYOUYA!! What took you so long! I was beginning to get worried!"

The blonde idiot ran over stumbling over things, as he walked up to us.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you again Miss Darely! May I show you to your seat and catch you up-"

"Nah. I think I'll let Ootori have the pleasure of that Hun. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all my dear princess."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What'd I say about you callin' me a princess."

Violet eyes widening he ran to a corner and sunk down into depression. Wow, that guy would need to buff up if he was going to be around me a lot. Cause from the sounds of his dad, I had a feeling that I would be around these two quite a lot. Whether I wanted to or not!

"You should go apologize to Tamaki."

"Nah. I think I'll let him wallow there in self-pity for a while. It's more fun that way."

I chuckled to myself. I was going to have fun toying with Tamaki's mind. It was entertaining to see his reactions.

"Sides, I like to have fun with my toys."

Ootori's shock from my words was exactly what I had wanted to see. But it was soon replaced with his normal blank, unemotional face.

"I must introduce you to the twins. I'm sure you would add many fans to the group."

Again, he mumbled under his breath not really knowing if I should reply or not, but this time I decided not to cause he started writing in his little black book.

*~*~*~*~*

Classes went by smoothly, lunch I ate by myself in the classroom, and soon I found myself thinking in the last class of the day.

I had gotten tons of stares from the girls and guys in the class, but I didn't give it much thought. Why should I care if they stared? I had nothing hide. Although the stares I felt in my back were unwelcoming, well, some of them. The guys gave me loving stares, every once and a while attempting to get my attention. But the girls… They seemed to be obsessed with Tamaki and Ootori and were upset with me for making Tamaki upset, and for taking up all of Ootori's time.

But I did say he was my toy, didn't I? Toys need plans and preparations before I begin messing with their mind. I had big plans for him. I couldn't really tell what he was like, and that was beginning to bother me. Sure, I can take his outward appearance and saw he's a stuck up bastard, but that's not him. I can tell. He has let down his guard for second glances, and I wanted to break in more of that. Get to know the real him. From there, if I liked it, maybe I would let him be more than a toy. But frankly, I don't find he'll like me much later. Not many people liked the real me. Not many people accepted the sailor mouth, rough personality, and just me being me. But that's fine by me!

I looked over at the loud-mouthed Tamaki. He was so easy to figure out. He was open and let the little things hurt him. He wore his feelings on his shoulders and wanted nothing more than to make everyone happy. He was overbearing, but I think I could get used to him. He wanted what was best for someone, and I missed having people like that. My dad was like that…

But that's beside the point! Leaning back in my chair I studied Ootori's face. I wanted to break him as soon as possible. It's no fun having a stick in the mud showing you around-

_Ding dong ding-dong. ding dong ding-dong_

I smirked at their bell. No school sounded like that when they got out for the rest of the day, and frankly I found it a little ridiculous.

"So my 'prince' what are we to do at this club of yours?"

His face brightened and I smirked.

"Well, you my dear, are going to sit back and watch the features of the Host Club unfold around you."

Well, that'll be interesting.

"Sounds fun, hun."

"Let's go Tamaki."

"YAY! Thank you mother!!"

I scoffed at the name mother, but whatever, Kyouya must be like the mother to them, catering to everything they wanted…

With that he ran off, up the stairs. I walked with Kyouya up the stairs. It was a silent walk, and we didn't talk much. But that didn't bother me, for my thoughts were consumed with ways to break him open and see the man behind the facades he had put up.

"We're here. Let me warn you. Mori doesn't speak much. Hunny speaks too much, loves cake, and is the oldest. Haruhi is a commoner and is very at ease with things, but is very smart yet doesn't realize people's feelings towards him. And as for the twins, well, the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, will like you very much. Hikaru is the older of the two. They like fooling people and making them freak out. Especially Tamaki."

"Thank you for the… warnings."

I smirked and walked in.

"Hello everyone! My name's Akira! Hmm… Now let me see."

I walked in and stood there taking in everything. I watched their every little movements, taking in their shock to their loud cries. I would get this right. I would guess every one of them right.

"I would like to guess which one is which, so would you please line up for me?"

They looked at each other curiously, but complying to my wishes as well.

"Why thank you."

I came to the first one in line. Tall, mysterious and quiet, you must be…

"My stoic character, you must be the quiet Mori."

"Hn."

Next in line was a short, blonde, child-looking man. From what Kyouya had told me, my best guess was that he warned me of Hunny being the oldest so that I might not be so surprised when I found out.

"My sweet little Lolita, you must be the forever adorable Hunny."

I hugged him, giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

"Yes! How'd you know!! Aki-chan, I like you!"

I giggled. He was very sweet, and I don't think I shall make my senpai my toy, so for now, I will humor him.

Moving onto the next character I looked down.

"Hello, Haruhi."

I leaned in whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're a girl."

I laughed at her gasp. This was going to be a fun group.

The twins. They would be an interesting guess.

"Hmm…"

I looked at them both very carefully circling a few times. I took in everything they did. Oh, they were similar all right. They did everything the same, but I knew there was a slight difference. There was ALWAYS a slight difference…

"Ha! The one on the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru!"

"Wrong!"

They spoke in unison, and I couldn't help but frown and look off into space for a short second. How was I wrong? Aimi was the exact same as Kaoru…

Haruhi walked out of line and up to the twins.

"Actually, she's not."

Gasps and shouts from the room were heard.

"It was just a guess!" "It must've been a guess!" "There's no way!"

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter! I really hope ya like it! :) R&R please!**

**~Akahana**


	3. Chapter 3

Their reactions were laughable and it pleased me to finally be able to forget and relax. I don't know what it was that didn't make me want to tear their heads off. But I could calm down around them, be more myself. But at the same time, I was still hiding behind this thick rough exterior.

Kaoru was the first to speak up.

"How could you tell it was me?"

"A magician never tells their secrets."

And with a smirk, he groaned and looked away.

"So! What do we do in this so called host club?!"

Tamaki ran up to me with the brightest expression on his face, as though the shock had never even been there.

"We give the rich girls of Ouran High who are bored, something to do with their free time."

Wow. This club that I was being forced to come to was a fucking harem! That's sick! Gross! Ew! Fuck that's sick…

I began backing up slowly, hating this school more and more with every step that I took. Until the indescribable happened…

_SMASH_

Something I ran into broke. I looked around frantically to see what I had done, and lying there in front of me was a broken computer.

"Fuck."

I mumbled to myself. This computer MUST cost hundreds, no THOUSANDS of yen if not more, and I had no idea how screwed I was going to be. I mean, who the hell keeps a computer lying on the edge of a table that could be easily knocked into! How was I supposed to know that it was sitting precariously on the edge, just WAITING to fall on the ground and break. Lovely.

"Well then Miss Darely. It seems that you will be owing my some sort of replacement, and until I have enough time to fix this computer or make another myself, then I will be needing your assistance."

The snide Kyouya took me by surprise with those words, and frankly I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't ask dear auntie for money to replace it. She hated me enough already. And besides, I never took the easy way out. Never. And that's how it was going to stay.

"WHAT?! NO! What do you expect me to do?? I HAVE a life! I have things that I do. I don't want to be involved with you! I have grades that I need to keep up with. I have a life. I have things in my life that I would like to do! My music for one thing! And another-"

Kyouya smirked at me and I shut up. God that smirk infuriated me.

"Well, either you pay me for the parts outright, and you can somehow give me all the data back, and the time to repair or worse, make a new one, I suspect that you will need some way to make it up to me. Thus, the best way to make it easier on the both of us, guessing your ideas on things, you will be my personal assistant until I feel the debt has been repaid."

I was shocked. No one normally had the guts to speak to me like this. I always intimidated them, and this was a great and unwelcome surprise. I never had to worry about things like being bullied and especially something like this… But what was I to do?

"Fine. _Damn rich bastards_."

I spoke the last part under my breath, but I couldn't help but have it slip out, but could you blame me? I was infuriated by this!

He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Ootori. I'm only saying this because I don't believe in taking the easy way out. You know that as well as I."

His smirk didn't disappear, and my anger began to grow.

"Are you sure it isn't the fact you just want to spend some time with me?"

My jaw dropped, as I'm sure every other person's in the room did as well. From what I had seen so far, I didn't think this would be in his personality.

Tamaki's voice rang out interrupting everyone's shock and Kyouya's slight laughter.

"Well! As lovely as this change of character is, I think it's time that we didn't keep our guests waiting any longer and opened the doors."

"Yes…. Of course…."

The hosts ran around fixing the last few things needed before taking their places at the door.

"Welcome ladies, it's a pleasure to see you."

They all creepily whispered it as I shrank into the back of the room. I still didn't even know what this was like, and I was terrified to watch it happen. Did they choose a music room because there were soundproof rooms near by? If so, then why were all these girls here?

My horrified face worsened as the thoughts in my mind grew worse and worse.

"Miss Darely, come. We have much to talk about, and besides. I need to tell you of your job."

I shivered. I hoped he wasn't going to use me in any sort of way. I did not wish to be subjected to this. I am a virgin and proud of it! I didn't want to be involved!

"Oh, I get it. You think this is some sort of harem don't you. Not at all, we just entertain and talk to the ladies here. We would do nothing of the sort here. It would be bad for our reputations."

I sighed thanking kami I was wrong.

"Okay then, what's my job boss!"

"Well, you will be keeping data for me and helping me out with things when needed. You will not follow me around like a lost puppy dog, but when I need your help I will call. Otherwise sit in the corner and what instruments do you play?"

How in kami's name did he know that I played- oh… During my rant…

"Hm… I sing mainly but I also play piano, violin, bass, guitar, and flute. Why, oh evil shadow king of death."

He smirked and I frowned. One of these days I would knock that smirk off his face.

"Well, today you shall play the piano, and if you feel the need, sing quietly as well. It will be more soothing for the guests seeing as Tamaki never has the time to play for them as I had once hoped for."

Okay, fine. I'll play.

I trudged over to the piano and played one of my favorite pieces. The whole room went quiet as the girls began to look at me. The room was filled with whispers and I ignored them. They would go away soon enough.

I kept playing, piece after piece, and soon enough I was humming along. I loved my music and often forgot the world around me. And sure enough, after playing my sixth piece I was starting to sing quietly, gradually getting louder until interrupted by warm hands around my waist pulling me up from the bench and forcefully into something, or should I say someone.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the host club has ended and no matter how hard I tried to get your attention, it seems you just don't quit. Do you?"

The evil lord himself was whispering in my ear.

"How about you help me with some things now? I seem to be in a tight position."

I felt my face growing hot. What could he mean??

He tightened his grip on me a bit and pulled me around to face him. His eyes had an evil glint to them that scared me to no end, and his famous smirk was pissing me off at the same time… What did he want?

**So there we go! That's it! I hope it was okay! I wrote this while still a bit sick and still on meds, but this time I'm not like, high off of them like I was for ****Caring is a Pain!**** But that still turned out fairly well! Anyways, I hope you like it, and I'm glad that it's going well! Not as well as I'd hoped, but please review! I wish to know how you like it!!**

**Thanks! Love you guys!**

**~Akahana**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have to give my thanks to all my readers PLUS here's a big shout out to:**

**-YouStoleMyName-**

**for reviewing! Ahh! And it was an AMAZING REVIEW AS WELL!! Woo! Go crazy people on meds!! Hehe… But seriously, thank you for being one of two who reviewed! I love ya**

**And also a thank you to the amazing people who have already put my story on their favorites list!!**

**hyper. lolita426**

**Setsuna Noyamano**

**Twilight storm dragon**

**Lonecannan**

**And last but not least… The people who put it on alert!! **

**-YouStoleMyName-**

**chanllcaXkyoyaXyuki**

**Thank you all so much for supporting my story! I love all my readers, and the more dedicated they are, the more happy I am to put out the next chapter! So that on your minds… Review little devils :P… KIDDING! Hehe, you don't have to, unless you wish. But seriously, if I feel there's no point in writing, then I'll stop… BUT! I'm pleased to say that this story is going WELL! Two weeks and 130 hits! 85 of them were just from yesterday! So DUDE! Hehe… sorry… still on meds but ohhh wells!!**

He pulled me closer until I was frozen in place.

"Wh…what do yo…you want me to d…do Ky…Kyouya?"

I didn't like being noticed by guys. It wasn't fun, and I preferred being in my own little world more than anything.

" Oh, I just need you to help me clean up around here, and then we will talk prices… but I wouldn't mind if you helped me in… other ways."

I gulped. The way he said that last couple of words seemed completely out of character for him. Wasn't there a note about him being called the shadow king?? This is out of character for a shadow kind! What the fuck… Damn rich people. I would never understand why they thought that they could walk all over us. But for the most part, I didn't understand why he was acting this way. It seemed as though he had wanted to kiss me. Behind those glasses was the hunger for something… something that I didn't really want to think about.

"Of course Ootori. I am your assistant after all."

I put the stress on the word assistant, letting all my disgust roll out.

"By the way, why does someone as rich as you, need to make their own computer. Just buy one for petes sake."

He looked at me and smirked… One of these days I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off his face. I don't care how, but I will… It makes my stomach turn in the most annoying ways.

"Well, even if I did buy one, you would have to pay for it's replacement and seeing that you say you don't have the money, you would still be my assistant-"

"Wrong. I would just be playing an instrument. I'm your assistant until you can make a new one."

Frankly, I was fine with playing my instruments for the club. I was not allowed at home for Auntie thought it was bad for me to spend time on the arts… insolent woman I hate you and your annoying ways… But at least she took me in… I wonder what happened. No. I wouldn't think of it.

"Well, I would've made you my assistant either way. Just playing an instrument wouldn't nearly be enough for you wouldn't nearly be able to pay off your debt by the time you graduate."

My mind was turning, and I was pissed. Being his assistant I pretty much had to stay here until he felt the need to left, and that wasn't going to be fun. He could keep me here for hours if he pleased. But oh well, this is what happens when a klutz forgets to watch where she's going.

"Fine. "

I stood up and walked over to him, wanting to get him back for earlier. I was mere centimeters from his face when I whispered to him.

"What would you like me to… do, Kyouya?"

His eyes darkened for a second before he blinked and regained composure and got up walking away from me mumbling a bit.

"I can do fine without you. Go ahead home and study hard. If you want to beat me in grades that is…"

He turned around and smirked. I really hated that smirk of his…

*~*~*~*~*

Studying. I can't believe I actually came home to do what he said to do. I wanted to beat him, but I don't normally study… But now that I think about it, I have been attempting to study History for the last hour and a half and haven't even passed the first page. I tried to read it, but I became easily distracted with my thoughts that seemed to always go back to Kyouya and the other members of the host club. I had so many thoughts on everything. Everything about them had some sort of connection to my past.

Like, Tamaki. He was a lot like my father. He was always being so energetic and in your face about everything. He was always trying to be charming and could practically charm his way out of anything, just like Dad…

Ooo… Little Hunny was so adorable. I loved his boyish charm, which was surprising. I don't normally take to guys at all, but he reminded me of myself a bit when I was younger. It was nice to see someone a bit like the old me. The me before my mother died.

Mori. My stoic friend had the same demeanor as my mother. Surprising right? The mother that I was so attached to, the one that made me change my personality so drastically with her death. So, I feel my father was a little more like a mother and my mother more like a father. But, I'm not missing anything. I had a motherly figure and a fatherly one…

**Sigh** Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi… I wouldn't be able to be around them much. The memories that would come with them would be much more painful than the memories of her own mother and father…

And last but definitely least, Kyouya, the boy who seemed to overtake my thoughts. He was like every boy and girl combined at my old school, the boys who thought that they could treat me so terribly and get me by force, the girls and boys who thought that they could threaten me to lower my grades, and the annoying people who thought that they could simply smirk and everything that I and… that I did.

I sighed. I was getting nowhere with this. I changed and got into bed.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. I tossed and turned reliving nightmares and memories when I finally had to wake up for the morning, I was in a cold sweat and crying. I needed to tell someone about this… Someone about my past. But who? Who could I tell everything? Could I tell anyone? I've never trusted anyone, and I was surprised at how willing I was to put on this façade and try to get along with the people of the host club. I had never tried before… Never had a friend besides… Arika. I had never needed anyone but her. And now she had left me…

I broke down sobbing harder. As I got up to go get dressed for school I thought through all the people I could possibly talk to. No one even making sense, I would've thought Mori or Tamaki, but Tamaki is an idiot and Mori doesn't even seem to talk… Whatever… If someone asks in the future, I'll tell them but… For now, I will keep it bottled inside. I had been doing this for the last four months, and longer. I could keep the façade up and keep it inside…

**Hey guys! So this is the… what? Chapter 4? I think so… But yeah! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing again soon!... and REMEMBER! The more incentive you give me to write the sooner I'll updaaaaaate!! :D**

**Thanks a milioooooon!!**

**~Akahana**

**PS- I love writing stories, and I want to begin another. It's more of a, girl host club meets The OHSHC. But the thing is, is that I haaaaate creating characters and LOVE using my readers as a character! The main will sadly be moi (SORRY!) but I will NOT be with Tamaki… ewwwws… hehe, no offence ladies.**

**So YEAH! PM me or review telling me a name (fake or not), age (fake or not) personality (exaggerated, completely real), what you loooove (not necessary), and WHICH HOST CLUB MEMBER YOU WANNA BE PAIRED WITH!!!**

**I reaaaaaally would like the help ladies (and gentlemen)! **

**Thanks a trillion!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your help! It's been nice, and I really needed it! But hey! I still need some characters, most importantly a Hunny! Poor Hunny… no one seems to want to be his partner, but seriously, auditions are still open! So get yours in before I decide everything! Thanks a million! Now on to the story!!**

I arrived at school still wiping the tears from my eyes. I silently hurried to the hallways and found a corner to sit down in trying to discretely stop crying, but as soon as I saw Hunny running and Mori coming with long strides, I tried to quickly rid myself of them. They couldn't catch me crying. It would be the end of my façade.

"Aki-chan what's wrong!"

I smiled at Hunny's innocence. I couldn't hurt that! I would never forgive myself if I ever made those smiling eyes cry.

"It's nothing Hunny! Don't worry about it."

With my words, the small seniors face darkened. His eyes on the verge of dears and I instantly felt regret for not saying anything. Although I hadn't wanted to lie to him, I feared that with this look, I couldn't, not tell him, no matter how much it would hurt for me to get it out. This internal debate was starting to take a toll on my body and mind…

"Do you not trust me Aki-chan? Please tell me what made you cry!"

I smiled inwardly. I had known him all of a day and here he was, already calling me so informally, and seemed to care a shitload amount more than any other student, teacher, or so called friend back in England.

I sighed. I might as well tell the small senior.

"I'll tell you Hunny-senpai, but it's a bit of a long story."

He smiled, jumping around slightly again. His normal demeanor back, thank god.

"Thank you Aki-chan! But since it's a long story! Why don't you tell all of the host club after school?"

My heart quickened, and I froze. No. Kyouya couldn't know-… Kyouya probably already knew of my problems. The stupid shadow king probably researched me until he found out everything, although, I didn't know whether he would know the full story behind this, seeing as I never reported it to anyone.

"oh… okay. Yeah, I guess I'll tell you guys of my past today after the Host club ends."

Fresh tears rolled down my face silently as I agreed. I was sick of crying, but I couldn't seem to hold them back after the fact that he had already caught me.

"Thank you Aki-chan. I really want you to trust me and Takashi. We will never mistake your trust, and won't let you down. The host club won't either! The twins have probably marked you as a new toy and friend since the second you told them apart. Haruhi cares about everyone it seems. Tamaki hates it when someone is sad and has been hurt. And surprisingly, Kyouya is very different around you. He seems to open up a little more, and I fear that has never happened since the day I met him all those years ago…"

I thought it over in my mind. I was right then. He did break out of his Shadow King barrier, but why me? I wonder…

My thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling my hand, as I looked down, I saw the small senior pulling me through the crowd.

"Where are we going Hunny-senpai?"

He didn't answer, and just kept pulling me towards a big group of people. As we approached the crowd, Hunny let go of my hand, muttered at me to "stay put" and squeezed his way through the crowd.

I was shocked. What was going on? One second I was crying about my past, now I'm sitting here waiting for Hunny to do something, his cheerful demeanor completely demolished. What if he never smiled at me again after this?

Jumping slightly as I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. Turning around, I face Mori to see him staring at me intently seeming to say, "Don't worry. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

I calmed down and relaxed into is touch. Surprisingly enough, it soothed me to where I had stopped freaking out, stopped crying, and could wait with Mori for Hunny's return in peace.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in a dark room, utterly confused. When had I fallen asleep? More importantly, where am I? This room seemed rich and inviting, but felt foreign and strange. It was decorated with white and gold everywhere, a work of art fit for a princess. I myself, was situated on a bed probably three times the size of my own back at home, with a sheer white canopy cascading down all around me.

"Hello?"

I called out cautiously, not knowing if it were safe where I was, not really remembering much besides the fact I had been waiting with Mori for Hunny. Had I really gotten such restless sleep that I would just drop down?

"Oh, my daughter! You must be awake! We are out here!"

I proceeded through the door that I had found, although it was one of four.

"Tamaki! Which fucking door am I supposed to go through!"

I whispered mad at the idiot for not realizing that he had specified where to go, especially since the door I had opened was filled with clothes. Clothes for every occasion, every color, and scary enough there were probably doubles of everything as well. Arika would definitely like this. She would dress me up in so many things.

Opening door number two, I found myself faced with a bathroom, and a very grand bathroom at that! It was bigger than the room I had when still living with my dad, bigger than our living room!

I closed the door, starting to find myself more upset and pissed off as I opened up door number three, facing the way out... I almost wonder what door number four led to, but my thoughts were interrupted.

In front of me was the entire Host club sitting in a circle, seeming to have been discussing something, something that had them all stressed.

"Care to tell me what happened to me?"

I looked around at the group in front of me.

"Mitskuni came back with some girl, and you fainted."

I thought back. He came back with a girl? Really? I don't recall. Then a voice hit me, making me feel light headed again.

"Really, Akira! I come all the way back here to see if you're doing okay, and you faint upon seeing me. That's not like you! But then again, I was shocked when I heard you joined a Host Club… what happened to everyone's an idiot?"

I spun around to see Arika standing in a corner. My heart began beating up, and when I started to feel faint again, I pushed it aside.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I've been! What the hell were you thinking?! How was I supposed to go half way across the fucking world without the one person who I needed! Do you know how much I missed you!"

She stared me down and smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I was so angry and didn't want to have a life with that… that woman in it. I shouldn't have left you."

I sighed.

"That's okay you stupid idiot, I love you anyways. Besides, I can't stay mad at my best friend, and twin forever can I?"

I stared her down and as I walked over to her. Engulfing her in a hug, I whispered in her ear.

"Please don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I was going to do without you."

Then louder for everyone to hear, I spoke again.

"So guys! How did my loving sister get here anyways?"

I waited for an answer, all of them seeming dumbfounded. A mixed reply from everyone, 'I didn't know you had a sister.' 'You coulda told us you had a twin.' And more answers. The only one who was completely silent was Kyouya, until the noise died down.

"Well, that would be my doing. The case of your sister was just annoying for me. I couldn't figure out why you had come here alone, and why the hell you didn't mention her at all! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. That's what I had wanted your help with yesterday, but you seemed restless, so I allowed you to go home."

I looked at him. Even though it seemed his actions were for selfish reasons, I knew better. He had brought me back with my only true family, and I would never forget that. But I swear to god, if I ever see him smirk again, I WILL smack it off his face!

"Arika. You leave me again, and you're dead, but thank you for returning. Meet the guys that have seemed to adopt me, but don't fret; you probably know more of them than I. I only met them yesterday…"

I could feel a smile appear on her face. She was going to like them, and she knew it. I already knew she had a thing for one of the twins as I had thought she would the second she laid eyes on another pair of close twins.

"So guys…." I began speaking, but I felt Arika's need to speak and let her go on.

"…Why don't we tell…."

"…you more about ourselves." We finished together. I smiled. I had missed the feeling of having someone finish a sentence for me. We walked over and shared the love seat with the twins, settling down to tell them our story.

**So how'd you like it?? I really didn't know how to write this, but then I got the idea to write it so, and yeah… this happened! So, hope you enjoyed my next chapter! **

**Please, please, PLEASE help me! I still need characters for my new story "Rival Host Club"! so PLEASE give me your name, age, personality, love, and who you wanna be with! I need people for Hunny senpai most importantly! No one wants him **** poor sweet Hunny!**

**Thanks a million for reading, and review if you liked it! **

**~Akahana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! I'm soooo sorry it took me this long to get another chapter out! I mean to write every night, but a few nights ago, I was so out of it, I fell asleep before I got the chance, and then I had someone over last night and didn't want to be rude. So yeah… but here it is! The next chapter, although it's kind of a filler, although it's a needed filler! It explains so many things that needed to be explained! And yeah… I hope you enjoy!**

An unspoken bond between sisters is something intense, and not needed to say. It was just there. You would always love each other, always be there for each other in a time of need. But the unspoken bond between twins is something even more intense. You seemed to know what the other needed, wanted, was even thinking. Arika and I were something special that no one else had seen before. We were sisters, twins, who loved each other more than anything and hated all the stupid idiots who made fun of us. We rarely trusted anyone else, and with that, I don't understand much why we were opening up to these people… outsiders. But we were, so I began the long story we called our life.

"So, as you seem to know, this is my sister Arika. We've been through a lot together, and have known more tragedy than most. From the beginning we were set apart from everyone as outcasts, our father always dressing us in ridiculous costumes, our mother not really ever speaking unless needed. And from a young age, we had come to know the world to be filled with idiots. No one, not even our parents could tell us apart, although we knew they tried, but they just couldn't."

I was getting close to tears, this had always been a rough topic for me, and I wasn't very good at holding in feelings, once I had opened up.

Arika, seeming to know this, took over, and I was soothed by the sound of her voice, having missed it for so long.

"We knew our parents tried hard, just as all the boys who eventually would come after us, but the hurt was still there. But our already small world came crumbling down when our mother died. We were six, and she died of a cancerous tumor in her lungs. It was hard on the both of us, and we hated the world even more. Especially Akira. She had always had a strong bond with our mother, like I had with our father. I was the only one who seemed to be able to calm Akira, and she was rarely the same. Her normal joking, outgoing, and devious self, became hard, cold, and depressed. If we had socialized with anyone before, it was even less now. We soon had shut everyone out, including our father."

I sighed, knowing that it was my time to talk. This next part would be very hard for Arika.

"We grew up being independent, not wanting to let anyone in for it seemed they just wanted us for what we looked like. We were picked on from age six by all the girls, and lusted after by quite a few of the guys when we hit twelve, but we never paid them any attention. In fact, we broke most of their hearts. Life went on, us only interacting with each other, until a few months ago when our father died. Arika was furious. Depressed. And more. She couldn't handle the stress of uprooting what little we had to come and live in a new and strange place, one that we didn't even want. I knew she would calm down eventually, and come find me, but I didn't know how long that would be from now. Days became weeks, which became months, and I lost hope. I finally went to go live with Auntie and endure her hatred. But I made sure to leave her a plane ticket, note, and credit card, so that when she needed me, she could find me."

I looked over at Arika and smiled a small sad smile. She looked up with tears in her eyes, obviously not over losing our father. It had been a terrible fate, and I missed him dearly. But it wasn't something we had control over. Life was life, and the Kami must have had something that we needed to do, or otherwise, this wouldn't have happened.

I looked around the room. Everyone but the cold-hearted shadow king seemed to be in shock. Hikaru had his arm around Arika, saying things in her ear, probably trying to get her to cheer up, while Kaoru rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Ari-chan, Aki-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Mori's eyes looked at us sympathetically. It seems that was the most emotion we would ever get from him.

"Daughter number 2! Daughter number 3! I will never let anything bad happen to you again! We're a family now, and you deserve to be happy."

I laughed at this, and Tamaki's face made Ari join in with me as we laughed even harder. He seemed to be confused by our outburst, but common! US his DAUGHTERS! What in the world could be any less funny! I mean, really?? Oh wow…

Calming down I looked over to see him being emo in a corner.

"You get used to the whole daughter thing, although it is a bit annoying sometimes-"

"MOMMY! Daughter number 1 is so rude!"

"Shut up senpai… As I was saying, it's a bit annoying, but this really is like a family for us. Tamaki is definitely overbearing, but he seems to really care for us, and it's nice when someone only wants the best for you, and nothing but. Kyouya, although he doesn't show much emotion towards us, knows what's best for us, and most importantly the club, so he won't let Tamaki do anything too ridiculous that would get us hurt, and tries to keep our heads out of the clouds. Hunny may be older than us, but he keeps us happy. He tries his best to make sure we are happy, and would protect us whenever needed. Mori. He's there for you, talks to you when you're upset and need someone to lean on, and wouldn't take a second thought to beat up someone giving you trouble. And the twins, they probably know what y'all are going through better than anyone else, plus they are my best friends. They are the perfect people to go to when you're feeling out of it, and need someone to cheer you up. So I really hope you accept us into your small world, but I think we would be the perfect people for you too let in."

I sat there amazed at Haruhi's speech. She was right. We needed to let people in, and they were in fact the best people for us to do that with. I wouldn't want any other person in my life, because frankly, who better than the people who had already let in someone else like us. She was right, and with that I smiled.

I looked over at Arika. We may not have someone who can tell us apart, but this is definitely a start.

**So how'd you like it?? By the way! OH MY GOD!! You guys are AMAZING!! Over 300 hits! That's like, at least 100 hits per week that it's been out! And like 6 reviews?? That's 2 reviews per week. And then like, 6 favorites and 4 alerts!! I'm just really excited that people like this story enough to do this! I mean, I haven't written on this site before so I'm BRAND NEW and I already seem to have people really interested, as well as dedicated readers and it's a lovely feeling! So THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!**

**~Akahana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I'm so psyched! I have almost 500 hits, 13 reviews, 6 favs, and 4 alerts! It's amazing to know that you like this story so much, and I hope you guys know that I love you all to death! It's amazing to have support!**

**But anyways! **

**My first reviewer: I don't know who you are, but I do know that I have to thank you very much. Reviews mean the world to me, and yours was so positive! I have to thank you for boosting my confidence. Thanks a million mystery reviewer.**

**-YouStoleMyName-: you have been commenting on practically every chapter, and it's amazing that you like my story. It makes it more enjoyable for me to write knowing that I have at least one person out there reading.**

**Twilight Storm Dragon: I don't know if you still read this story or not, but if you do, then thank you for your support for the thought of my new story. Without your review, I'm fairly sure that I would still be waiting for that perfect girl to go with Hunny, for his match was the last one that I needed! So thank you so much!**

**Mimi-dudette: You are probably one of the most amazing readers I've ever had the chance of having. You read all my stories and comment on all of them. You've offered help, and given me tons of confidence, so thank you.**

**Sorry for that long into, but I had to give my thanks to my reviewers, yeah, I know a lot of people say, thanks for reading and reviewing, but I seriously mean it! I love writing, but I've always thought myself no good, so getting feedback from all these people, and it being good feedback, it's amazing. But anyways! Enough of this and on to the story!!**

Arika and I were just staring at the host club members not really saying anything, but trying to take in all of this. I know Arika felt slightly uncomfortable not knowing any of them, but then again, neither did I. But these people all around us, they had taken us in and seemed to care, although I'm not sure I was completely comfortable with some of them. Kyouya and his damned smirk included in that group of uncomfortableness.

"So… Akira… Arika. Is there a difference between you two?"

I looked over at Tamaki who was staring at us.

"What do ya mean Tamaki?"

He walked over and began circling us.

"I mean, is there any possible way that you two are different? Because at first Hikaru and Kaoru were pretty similar, but eventually someone was able to tell the difference… Well, Haruhi and Akira were able to, but I don't think any one else can tell besides you two yet, although I can guess sometimes, but that's still a guess…"

I sighed, not really wanting to answer the question, Arika spoke up.

"No. No one has ever been able to tell the difference. And before you ask, we like looking similar because it gives us a sense of security, so that's why we've never dyed our hair or cut it differently from the other. We liked being able to know that whatever one did, the other would be doing as well. But anyways… There is no physical difference between us, what so ever."

"Maybe it'll be the same thing as with the twins. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi! Can either of you tell the difference between the two in front of you?"

Haruhi just sighed. As the twins just looked at him obviously trying to get across the point that he was one of the biggest idiots on the planet.

There was a huge difference between the two of us right now. I was wearing the hideous outfit that they required at Ouran… Actually they didn't require it, I was going to stop wearing this horrendous thing the next time I attended school… But anyways, I was wearing the horrid yellow poofy dress, where as my sister was wearing one of our creations. I having been forced to cut my hair when arriving now had short slightly below the shoulder hair, where as my sisters hair was mid back. I was wearing make-up, while Arika was not. The list was endless as to all the differences to us right now, but sad to say, we still looked completely identical.

Then I thought of something.

"Actually there is a difference, but it's small, and the only way you would ever know is if we trusted you enough to show you."

The whole room turned to me, having broken the awkward silence that had seemed to consume us.

"What is it Akira, Arika?"

The twins spoke in unison, the curiosity very noticeable in the voices.

"Akira… what the hell is the difference between us??"

I laughed a little and raised my eyebrow apparently not even my sister seemed to rememer.

"Do you seriously not remember? What do we hold close to our heart Arika? What doesn't even our late parents not even know?"

She just sat there confused, but then looked down, placed her hand to her heart and sighed.

She was probably remembering everything she hadn't wished to by that comment.

"Seriously. What's the difference between you two?"

Hikaru spoke softly, and as I looked over at him I saw in his eyes confusion, and curiosity.

"To know, you'd have to get to know us. Maybe if you can tell us apart when we get fixed up again, then I'll tell you. But don't count on it, we've met twins before, we've met twins like us before, they have never been able to tell the difference no matter how many times we gave them chances."

I looked at Arika, and took her hand squeezing it slightly.

"Yeah, Akira is right. The one difference is that the younger twin almost always looks at the older before doing something, or the older one has a protective glint in their eye. But for us, I'm not afraid to do something without Akira's "approval" or to see what she's doing, I just KNOW what she's doing, it's not something I can help, I just know… And as for the protective glint, I'm just as protective of her as she is of me. It's there in both our eyes."

I sighed again, sending her a look before getting up to get some air.

"Where are you going Akira?"

Arika looked at me and smiled a smile that said, 'this is exactly what I'm talking about.'

"She's getting up to go to the bathroom so she can splash water in her face and think. She doesn't know what to think of all this, and is a little worse at keeping her emotions in check when she's confused than I do."

The people around us looked up at me with curiosity.

"That's what I'm going to do. I told you, we know each other like no other. We know what the other is thinking, feeling, and wanting. That's why I didn't run after her when she left home. I knew she had a plan, and I knew when she'd be able to come back. Now if you'll excuse me, the bathroom awaits."

Confused more than I had ever been before, I walked out of the room wandering around attempting to find a bathroom, that was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around expecting to see a twin or maybe even Haruhi or Tamaki, but the sight I saw wasn't anticipated at all. The man in front of me was Kyouya.

"What do you want Ootori?"

He smirked as normal, and if I weren't all worked up on emotions, I would've slapped that smirk off his face.

"I just wanted to say that I know a difference between you and Arika."

I stared him in the eyes, not knowing if he was being serious or not because I really didn't want to be messed with.

"Oh yeah? And what's that."

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he pushed my back against the wall. Pressing his body against mine, molding it to my own. I attempted to struggle a bit, but soon realized that I was frozen there. I couldn't move under his intense gaze. I began to feel myself heating up, as he brought his face in close to mine, and blew cold breath at my neck, making me shiver and let out a small yelp. Chuckling slightly, he continued to do this for a few seconds, much to my dismay, before bringing his attention back to my face. He stared into my eyes with a look I couldn't quite place.

"…S…so, what… what's th… the dif…difference?"

He smirked, and I cursed myself for not being able to fight against him or get out a coherent sentence.

"For one, she would struggle against me instead of letting me do this."

He blew on my neck again, and once again I yelped unwillingly.

"Second, she wouldn't be flushed by all of this."

I felt my face turn a darker shade of red.

"And lastly, I think she would have thrown me off her before I could do this."

Do what? He'd already stated the things that he had done… Oh fuck you Ootori. I began willing my body to move with my brain but I couldn't. Why couldn't I make myself move! I'm sure that I'd be able to if it were anyone else, so why in the hell does Ootori make it any different?! I squeezed my eyes closed willing for the moment to be over, hoping like hell he wouldn't kiss me, when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Kyouya! Get your filthy, obnoxious, rich and pompous body away from my sister before I remove you myself!"

I opened my eyes and turned to see my sister standing a few feet away with the rest of the host club staring at us in shock. The awkward silence engulfed us once again as he finally removed himself from me, releasing me from his hold. I ran to my sister's side, hiding behind her.

"Kyouya, would you like to come talk with me?"

I looked behind me to see Tamaki walking forward towards him.

"No. I'm fine. It was simply a moment of weakness. I won't allow it to happen again."

With that the boy walked from away leaving us all in shock. Ootori didn't seem like the type who would have moments of weakness, so what was going on in his mind? Hugging my sister around the middle, I laid my head on her shoulder, trying to think what could've gone on. Trying to make sense of this confusing day, but more than anything, I was just glad to have my sister back. I had missed her greatly.

**There we go! I hope you liked it okay, plus, I've got to ask… Do you like the shorter or longer chapters better? I never know. Sometimes I have chapters that go on forever and can be up to 3000 maybe 4000 words, and sometimes they barely reach 1000. So could you tell me your preference? Cause that would be amazing, thanks a million! Love you guys!**

**~Akahana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, oh. My. God! This story is doing better than I ever would've imagined! I have more than 600 hits, and that's like, whoa! I never would have expected that to come from one of my stories in merely a few weeks… I mean, on the last site I was at, a story of mine rarely hit more than a few thousand after quite a few months… But anyways! That's besides the point!**

**The answer/replies to reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: I love to write closed off people like Kyouya with a time of weakness, and he seems to do that quite a lot! And thanks! I wanted the girls connection to be deeper than Hikaru and Kaoru's so that they didn't seem like the exact same… and thanks for answering the question! I'll probably stick to chapters that are more around a thousand, but it really depends on what's going down… wow… I'm a dork. But anyways! Thanks for the review!**

**-YouStoleMyName-: okay, well I'll keep that in mind! I need practice writing long chapters anyways, cause when it comes to writing a book, it takes a lot more than a few pages for a chapter!**

**GothicWolfGirl652: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like it! I write pretty much every other day, if not every day. So, just anticipate a chapter every couple days ;) **

**Okay, so there we go! Onto the story now!!**

Arika helped me back to the living room that I had escaped only moments ago, laying me down on the couch.

"Aki, I know you don't really want to talk right now, but what happened. I was simply sitting here talking to the Hitachiin brothers about our designs when. BAM. I felt as though something bad were happening to you, I felt as though my heart was being frozen in fear… I've never felt like that… Please tell me what happened."

I looked up at the girl in front of me not able to speak, but I just sat there and stared. I stared straight into her eyes and touched her neck.

That was all it took for her to understand what I was trying to get across. The lovely thing about having a twin who understood your every movement got you out of a lot of talking.

"That… That bastard! Ooo… I'm gonna KILL him if I get the chance! And if I can't do that, can I please at least slap that fucking smirk off his face!? Christ Almighty he thinks he's so… UGH!"

I sighed. She was always a little more hot headed than I… actually, a lot more hot headed, but I'd prefer to be hot headed instead of this emotional wreck. So, I guess that's one way we are different, where I would be crying my eyes out, she'd be yelling her head off.

I looked around the room quietly. Arika was still trying to blow off some steam by yelling random curses under her breath. The twins were staring at us with a newfound curiosity. Tamaki was staring at Arika with his mouth-hung open. Mori seemed expressionless, but behind his eyes was a look of protectiveness. Hunny looked as if he were about to cry. And then Haruhi was being level headed and just sitting there thinking.

"So, Akira. What exactly happened between Kyouya-senpai and you… and I'm curious. How did you tell Arika with a look and touch of the hand to her neck?"

I just stared at her, waiting for Arika to calm down enough to reply. I was in no mood to talk, and she knew it.

"Don't try and get Akira to talk like this because this is one of the few differences between us. Where I'm a hotheaded fool, she's an emotional freak. As for how I knew what happened, her eyes portrayed, terror. Terror I've only seen her have once before when a guy tried to force himself on her. As for what I know what he did to her. She touched my neck and blew out, meaning he simply blew on her neck. But that was enough to freak her out again."

Haruhi looked thoughtful as she processed what Arika had said.

"So what you're saying, is that Kyouya-senpai came up to you, pushed you to the way, blew on your neck, and almost tried to kiss you, when we walked up."

I nodded.

"Oh. And he also said that he had a way to see the difference between Akira and I, but then again, that's obvious. While my sister is terrified of him, I just want to punch his face in."

Haruhi nodded in understanding while the rest of the group began to come out of their silent states. Hikaru walked over to Arika and held her around the middle while Kaoru came over to me.

"Is it okay if I hold you?"

I looked over at Arika in fright, not really wanting to be touched again, but she nodded telling me it'd be all right. So I slowly nodded, while he let me lay on him, drawing soothing circles on my arm.

I muttered a small thank you and once more drifted off to sleep. Today had been a long, tiring, confusing day, and I couldn't seem to handle the stress.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up, still resting on Kaoru, but in a more displeasing position. I was curled up next to him on the huge couch, his arm around my middle, holding me close to him. And much to my surprise I had been changed. I was now wearing pajamas. A red baggy t shirt with red and blue plaid pajama bottoms. I guess Arika knew that I wouldn't enjoy sleeping in that horrid dress…

Looking around the room, I found Arika and Hikaru in a similar position, a faint smile on both of their lips. However when looking for the other members, I was at a loss. They were no where to be found.

"So you're finally awake are you?"

I turned around to see Kaoru smiling at me.

"You're sister was beginning to freak out a little. She was terrified when you wouldn't wake up, but Hikaru got her settled down easy enough, telling her that you were tired and confused and needed rest more than anything."

I looked into his eyes smiling. They were such a pretty color, a nice golden color.

"Thank you, Kaoru…. For everything."

"It's not a problem… But I do need to say something."

I looked at him, a questioning look on my face.

"You are different than Arika in many ways. Kyouya is right about some of them though. Arika doesn't care for Kyouya at all, where as you blush at his antics, smile a little brighter when he's in the room, and whether you realize it or not, I think you like him."

I was shocked, and I tried to talk telling him he was wrong that I would never like that shadow of a man, but he put a hand over my mouth stopping me.

"Let me finish… You are emotional, where your sister screams her head off. You sing to yourself when there is an awkward silence, and your sister drums to an imaginary beat. Your eyes show a little more concern yet are closed, where as your sisters show slightly more emotion and are open, showing all her emotions. Hikaru and I can tell a difference between you, there's no doubt there. But our reasons behind the telling is quite different. Hikaru is already quite head over heels for Arika even if he doesn't know it, and for me, I've already got my girl in mind and we've been secretly dating for a few months now. So to me… To me you are like the sister I've always wanted and never had."

I looked at him surprised. Surprised he had come up with so many reasons, and confused as to why he seemed to care so much, but I smiled. Someone had broken through our barrier, and we had nothing to hide anymore.

"I guess I have to show you then."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out my words.

"The difference that is huge. Well, actually there are two, a big one, and a not so big.

"Oh. Okay."

A look of understanding washed over his face as I took a deep breath.

"Okay, here's the first one."

I pulled out a locket from under my dress.

"This is a locket I received from my mother. On one side is a picture of her, and on the other is one of Arika."

The small heart locket had my name engraved into it in a curly script. It was on a long chain, and was something I had cherished and kept on me at all times.

Breathing in and out a few times, I got ready for the second difference. I reached for the edges of my shirt, bringing it over my head much to Kaoru's surprise. Turning around and exposing my back to him, I showed the second difference.

He gasped and began stuttering out his words.

"Ak…Ak…Akira… Wh…at… Happened?"

He began tracing the three long scars that began right under my shoulder and circled around to my hip. If it hadn't been such a painful memory, I would've thought they looked cool, but the memory that came with was not one I would ever take lightly.

"That's a long story that I would need Arika's help with. So why don't we wait for her to wake up."

Pulling my shirt back over my head, I sat down on the couch, quietly letting myself think back to what had happened all those years ago.

**I'm gonna stop there for today! I hope you liked it okay! So, yeah… The next chapter should be up tomorrow, if not then, then the next day! Haha, I write fairly quickly, so don't worry. You won't be dealing with this cliff hanger for long! Thanks a million!**

**~Akahana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhhh!!! Oh. My. GOD! So, I MUST thank the kami, because I am so thankful for how well this is going!! It went from being a little over 600 hits to over 770 in ONE DAY!!! So, 770 hits, 9 reviews, 8 favs, and 6 alerts!! I would love to thank everyone who has helped me reach this, because frankly, I hadn't expected to even hit half of this!!**

**So onto my review replies:**

**Mimi-dudette: Thank you! And yes, it's someone you don't know. I'll probably be mentioning someone who wanted to be in Rival Host Club and be with Kaoru, and pull her into this story. Cause I feel bad for all the people who auditioned and didn't make it! So I'll be placing them in Caring is a Pain or this one, or make an entirely new one just bout them if I like 'em enough :P**

**-YouStoleMyName-: Thankfully you sign –MK so I know it's you! But anyways, haha, I've said the exact same thing. One of my friends broke my another friends heart, and I seriously said that, word for word before someone was able to calm me down… But anyways, this is actually one of my favorite chapters to write! It came so easily to me, and the words just flowed. (I just type. I don't ever go back and reread before I post normally). And AWESOME! I will be SURE to read your stories! Thanks a mill girly! **

**Thenolifequeen: Coincidentally, I was LISTENING to that as I wrote that chapter!! Haha, that's EPICCC!! But anyways, I love that chapter/episode too. It gives Kyouya more depth about his character, and I love it. Haha, and I plan to!! One of my really good friends is dead set on me to continue my writing, so he said if my mom tries to take it away, I'm welcome to come to his house and use the comp **** so you'll get your updates :P**

**Okay! So that's that! But I have a question for all you Kyouya lovers… What makes him so dang interesting for you!? He scares the freaking SHIT OUTTA ME! I mean, I listen to the anime while I write so I can keep the characters close to what they are but also give them a little OCness, but episode 9, is just CREEPY!! When he's dressed like the sister (mother?) He fucking scared the living daylights outta me when I saw his glasses glint upon the screen… But yeah… Sorry… I love the guy, but he seriously scares me. **

**That's enough of my random ranting… ONTO THE STORY!!**

I waited for Arika to awake, although I knew it could be a while. When I was distressed such as days like these, she often found herself staying up half the night worrying about me. I looked back at Kaoru. He was obviously worrying about what had possibly happened to me.

"Kaoru. Don't worry. It happened a long time ago, and I… shouldn't be in danger anymore. I just need help telling it, because frankly I don't now what happened for most of it."

He stared at me.

"What do you mean by… shouldn't?"

I sighed. Not wanting to get into detail now without Arika, but I wouldn't have to wait long. I could sense the distress. That distress came right before waking up normally.

"We'll explain in a few minutes. Arika's stirring, and I want to watch this."

I turned around to see Arika beginning to wake up. This was going to be interesting as always. She was used to waking up to see me, so I knew whenever she didn't see me, or it was someone besides me… It was… well, interesting.

"Hello, Aki- WHAT THE FUCK!! WHO THE HELL IS TOUCHING ME THAT'S NOT MY SISTER!!"

She attempted to jump out of Hikaru's grasp, but he just pulled her tighter. Well, that made her freak out even more.

"FUCKING PERVERT GET YOUR FILTHY MITTS OFF ME!"

Hikaru opened an eye, cringing slightly before letting go.

Hmm. I thought to myself… should I let her go on, or let her calm down some. She always forgot herself in the mornings.

"Please, calm your sister down. I don't think Hikaru will ever go near her again if it keeps going on like this."

I sighed. Guess my fun is over.

Getting up, I walked over to Arika.

"Hey, Ari. You okay?"

The frantic girl looked up at me.

"Akira! What happened?! When did these boys get here?! Where are we?!"

I shook my head. The girl had the worst memory in the morning.

"Ari… We've been here since yesterday morning. These are Hikaru and Kaoru, remember?"

Then I got closer to her, whispering so only she could hear.

"You've got a small thing for Hikaru, and if you scare him off, he might not like you anymore."

That's all it took before she blushed the brightest shade of red.

"Sorry Hikaru! I guess I lost it like always. If I ever wake up without Akira there, then it seems I freak out. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I guess I'm a little too overprotective of her. I don't want to lose her when she's so much like dad..."

"I AM NOT LIKE OUR FATHER!"

She smirked at my outburst only shaking her head. But that's besides the point.

"Ari… I told Kaoru…"

I looked at my feet knowing what her reaction would be.

She took me in her arms, holding me tight, trying her best not to start screaming and crying.

"Told Kaoru what?"

The red headed twin behind us was scratching his head in confusion. I sighed knowing the only way to remedy the situation.

Breaking away from my sisters embrace I turned around, stripping of my shirt, only to hear a gasp of shock. Trying not to think much, I replaced my bare back with the shirt.

"A…aki… what…. Who… when…"

Arika took my hand, knowing I would need comfort.

"It was six years ago. We were ten."

I began to start the tale I had never told a soul before.

"Arika and I were playing hide and seek in the park. Don't ask me why, but it was a game that always interested us when younger… but anyways, it was my turn to seek and I was puzzled. I couldn't seem to find my sister anywhere. I looked high and low for her, when a man grabbed me. I tried to scream out, but his hand muffled any screams that would've been possible."

I took a deep breath before going on.

"He… well, he took me to his car and tied me up before driving away. At the moment I was so frozen in fear that I hadn't even tried to fight back. As we arrived at what I assumed was his place, he threw me over his shoulder and took me inside. He walked through a few rooms until we reached one that was set up and had a video camera placed inside."

I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears that I knew were coming.

"He went to the camera and turned it on, then stripped me of my shirt before handcuffing me to the bed…. That's when I began to fight back. I began kicking him with all my might until he took out a knife on me… At the sight of the knife, I fainted."

I was silently weeping by the end of this, not able to go on. Arika picked up from what had happened from her point of view.

"I was hiding from Akira in a tree as I watched her search for me, and right when she was about to find my hiding place, a man came out from behind her, taking her away from my sight. Panicking I climbed down from the tree as quickly as I could, then ran towards the man and my sister. She wasn't struggling at all, so frightened that she couldn't even move. I ran to the nearest person I could find, screaming bloody murder to help my sister. They looked shocked at my tale and called 911. Taking me in their car, they followed the man, but we were too late. By the time we found his house and had broken in, he had already carved the three marks into my sister's back. She was lying limp on the bed, and I was so terrified that she had left me…"

Arika sighed, and I felt sadness radiating from her as we both recalled that day.

"The man ran out of the house. Left the premices and was never found again, but there's one thing we do know. Every year on the day it he had taken her, we see him. We see him everywhere, and we know it's not our imagination because we knew him. He had worked with our mother, and we are sure he was the cause of her death. So maybe he will find us one day, but for now we have enough training to keep away from him.

I looked up at the twins before us. They were staring at us with a look of shock, and opened mouths.

"That's why I was afraid of Kyouya yesterday… I refuse to let a man touch me most of the time, well, anyone besides Arika really."

The two boys seemed to understand and gave me a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Akira. I should've known better."

I whirled around to see Kyouya standing there with regret in his eyes.

"Wh…What are you doing here?"

I was shocked to see him standing there in nothing but pajama bottoms looking as if it were more of a shock to see us here.

"Did no one tell you that this was my home?"

WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Sorry if that sucked!! I feel like I'm beginning to lose the ability to write, and doesn't that suck?! I mean, I'm writing a book, and I am losing the ability… KAMI!! Why do you do this to me??? Anyways… I have a question… If I wrote a book, and published it, would you guys read it? It'd be something kind of like this story… but yeah… I don't know, would you like to read something completely of my own? Or should I just not… Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you'd answer that for me! Thanks a million!**

**~Akahana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating as I normally do, but I got asked to beta read for this pretty awesome story… So until I finish beta reading the next six chapters, I probably won't be updating more than one story a day. I don't know! But I'm going to make sure I don't keep you guys in the dark! So yeah, here's the next chapter! But one more thing!! This. Is. EPIC! I almost have 1000 hits on this story!! I'm like, 40 away, and that makes me sooooo happy! And then, I have 9 favs, and 8 alrets and 22 reviews! Sorry if I seem a little weird, but I'm really excited that people like the story enough to review and favorite it and put it on alert. It just… Well, everytime I get an email, I smile and can't wait to go and update again!!**

**Answers/Replies to reviews:**

**Thenolifequeen: I know right?? I couldn't remember if I had mentioned whose home it was, but I wanted to add a little drama to the mix, cause it keeps things so much more interesting and fun to write!! And yeah, I make sure to write, and he knows how much it means to me. He doesn't want me to stop doing something I love.**

**Mimi-dudette: Awww, thanks! I know! I didn't like writing it, but I needed to. I wanted there to be something different between the two but I needed it to be something that she could hide when she wanted. And thanks! I've started writing it, and I just didn't know if I should even think of publishing it, since I'm young, and well… yeah, I don't know who all would ever think of buying it if someone did want to publish it.**

**-YouStoleMyName-: Hey, well, that's better than me. I fell off my bed cause I was so freaking scared! I was trying to escape the evilness from within, but then again… I do kind of like the guy. He's pretty epic if you try and see the guy underneath. Haha, thanks! Well, I've started writing the first chapter, and depending on what my friend thinks, I might go to publish it! It should be though!!**

**Okay, so that's that! I hope you really enjoy this chapter!**

What…the…fuck…. Why in the hell were we at Kyouya's house?! I thought he left after his weird…episode thing!

"I don't forgive you."

I said coldly to him. I wasn't going to forgive him. Ever. I don't have any trust in men, well except maybe Kaoru, but he was different. He wouldn't touch me, and he had a girlfriend. He just didn't worry me.

He took a step towards me, making me flinch, but Kaoru and Arika stepped protectively in front of me.

"Don't touch her."

My twin growled out.

I watched Kyouya's face contort into pain for a few short seconds before retaking his normal calm demeanor and walking towards the three of us.

"You will move now."

The two looked at each other before sliding away scared.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me into the bedroom that I had woken up in yesterday, not letting go of me until he had locked the door.

"Please, forgive me Akira. I don't know what has come over me, and it's weird being around you… I just feel drawn to you, and I seem to be doing what the others have deemed the unthinkable around you. I don't know what to do or say, and my façade is often taken away. I wish I knew what to do and say, but I don't. Please, don't hate me for something that I don't even understand."

The façade that he put up around everyone had completely disappeared. He was simply, Kyouya. No harsh eyes or cold looks, he was just being the person he truly was.

"I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you Kyouya… I don't trust men, and I can barely let one touch me, especially when it's by force. So the fact that you've already pushed me up against a wall, twice, is very hard for me."

His eyes dropped as his face showed me nothing but sadness.

"However, I do have a favor to ask of you."

He looked up at me, his face looking more pitiful than I would have ever expected the shadow king to have.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath, not knowing how to put this.

"I… I want you to help me get over my fears of being touched, and no not that way, I just mean…"

I sighed. This was hard, but I chose Kyouya cause he was the only one that I could see helping me. I'm sure that if anyone else tried, I would probably end up killing him. Kyouya was the only one who I could act normally around if they were holding or touching me, I was even tense when Kaoru tried to hold and comfort me.

"You're the only one that I seem to allow to touch me without throwing off and pummeling into a pulp."

The boy stared at me as I said these words before he put his façade up again.

"I would say yes, but I must decline. I wouldn't want to put you in a situation that you would be uncomfortable with."

I stared at him in shock.

"Please… please Kyouya. I would really like it if you helped me. I hate that I flinch every time someone besides Arika gets too close. I hate the fact that I either flee or attempt to kill the person who touches me. Please help me…"

I almost whimpered the last part out, and was met with a smirk.

"Are you saying that this…"

He began walking closer to me, grabbing my hips and firmly pulling them into mine, before whispering into my ear in a deep, low voice.

"…Wouldn't bother you? I can't seem to help myself around you."

I shivered at his words, but didn't move, merely turned to look into his eyes.

"I'm saying exactly that."

I finally whispered it out, gazing into his eyes for a moment before going on, a little more confident than before.

"Like I said. You are one of two people that I allow to do something like this, and I to have people treat me like a normal person, instead of having me at an arms length."

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking and replying.

"Then I have one condition."

I raised an eyebrow confused at what his condition was going to be.

"Yes?"

He smirked that god-awful smirk, that was somehow sort of sexy… NO! Bad Akahana. Shut you fucking mind up. This is KYOUYA! I shivered realizing that we were still very close, but didn't move, wanting to here his one condition.

"Instead of being my assistant, be mine."

What. The. HELL?! I've known him like two days, yet I couldn't keep my heart from racing, and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to be starting a riot at his words. What in the hell was wrong with me… This was my competition, the man who had scared me so badly my sister went into a rage, and worst of all, this was the man who cared nothing more than what he could gain. I would not be a profit to him… But I couldn't help but want to say yes…

"Wh…what d…do you m…mean by b…be m…mine?"

I asked him in a shaky voice, unable to speak in anything other than that.


	11. Chapter 11

**You all know that I love you guys right?? No… I'm not some creepy stalked who knows everyone who reads my story, but I DO know that this is my second story and apparently my biggest hit! :D It makes me soooo happy!! 26 reviews, over 1,200 hits, 9 favs, and 10 alerts!! I'm happy!! :D**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Thenolifequeen: AWW!! Thank you! And I love writing, so you will forever have more :P **

**-YouStoleMyName-: Hehe… Well, I had a different meaning for it, but I forgot!! **** sad day for Aka-chan (yes, I just called myself red)… Anyways! I feel a strangely strong connection with this character, mainly in the fact that she just can't tell what the hell is going on around her! Seriously… my most known saying is 'wait what?'… I'm always so confused! BUT ANYWAYS!! Thank you for rooting for me! I would love it if you would read through my first chapter (when it's done) and tell me if it's good or not!**

**Mimi-dudette: hehe… Yeah, well, this is the only way I can ever see Kyouya asking a girl out. I mean seriously, it's gonna be by intimidation cause frankly, the dude just isn't the type who would be able to ask a girl flat out. And I would love it if she were cannon with Kyouya in the real manga, but sadly that'll never happen **

**And I guess you're right. Who knows, maybe it'll be a big hit and the next biggest seller. Haha, in my dreams… By the way, same goes for you. If you wouldn't mind reading the first chapter when it's done and telling me if it's good or not? I don't want to continue on with a completely stupid story.**

**Donutfoundation: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**OKAY!! So, I reaaaaaally hope you like this chapter!!**

"I mean, be mine, as in be my girlfriend. Be the person I know I can rely on. I've known you three days, and I'm already slipping up. I'm sorry if this scares you a bit, but I overheard what you said to Hikaru and Kaoru. I want to help you get over your fears of people touching you."

I tried to make my mind take back the control of its body. Focusing all my energy on the task I was trying to accomplish, but for some reason when his eyes stared straight into mine, I couldn't move. My heart, body, and soul seemed to freeze in his stare, not wanting to move.

_SLAP_

I did it. I slapped him, and ran to the bed, curling up and crying. I didn't mean to slap him, but the eye contact is what held me frozen and unmoving.

Feeling the bed dip down, I realized he was sitting on the edge. I didn't move, not caring what really happened. I was just, so confused. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm sorry Akira. I guess I just let my emotions take control, I guess there's a reason that I keep them all bottled up, not letting them escape."

Tears that once flowed down my cheek in a fast current, slowed to a small trickle at his words. They were filled with sorrow and hurt. I couldn't let anyone hurt because of me.

Slowly but surely I uncurled myself, crawling over towards him. Encircling him in my arms from behind, only to feel him stiffen.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to think of anyone getting close to me. I'm terrified of someone touching me, and I know guys don't like not being able to hold, hug, and kiss their girlfriends. I don't know how long it would take me to feel comfortable with something like that. It could be weeks, months, maybe even years. And I don't want to put anyone through something like that. Not until I can open up a little more."

There was silence after I finished my little speech, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had said something wrong.

"Then why don't I help you open up bit by bit. I've never had a girl affect me the way you do before, and I've met hundreds of them. They all annoy me, and frankly, I've never found their high fashion, snobby exteriors to be attractive. You on the other hand, I can't seem to be in your bad graces without feeling completely and utterly terrible. After realizing that I had lost so much control yesterday I couldn't help but beat myself up over it, not able to think of anything but how stupid I was. I just, want to be able to help you Akira."

His words made my heart jump and speed up. My skin began to prickle. I couldn't feel my face heating up, and I know that this was something I would probably never feel again. Especially not after what had happened.

Letting go of his torso, I walked around to face the man who left me speechless.

"Then yes. I'll 'be yours' as you put it. Just don't hurt me please."

His normally dull and empty eyes seemed to sparkle at the sound of his words.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He paused, his face soon contorted with something I couldn't comprehend.

"You okay Kyouya?"

He blinked, looking straight into my eyes before answering me in a hesitant voice.

"Is it okay if I hug you?"

A small smile found it's way to my lips as I slowly nodded. Not really into the idea of him hugging me, I couldn't find the heart to say no. Especially when I felt his built body embrace my petite one, I shivered, trying to get used to the fact that someone besides me sister would probably want to hug me. It would be weird, and something that I would have to get used to, but I think that I could get used to the feel of his arms around me.

"Thank you, Kyouya… for everything."

I whispered it, not really knowing if he heard me or not.

"KYOUYA!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FUCKING HURT MY SISTER I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR RICH ASS OUT HERE IN UNDER TEN SECONDS I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR MYSELF! 10… 9…."

I looked up to see Kyouya smirking that annoying smirk of his.

"I guess that means we should leave the room."

"8… 7…"

"Yeah… I guess we should…"

"6… 5…"

"Should we tell the others?"

"4… 3…"

"I'm pretty sure you'll want to have children, so let's discuss this at a later date."

The look on Kyouya's face as I said those few words on a normal day, sent me into hysterics, but I knew that Arika was being completely serious with her threat. She would hurt him if she deemed necessary, and I have a feeling she wouldn't listen to a thing I said against it.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES ARIKA! WE'RE COMING OUT!!"

I smirked as I heard my sister calm down a bit. But she still kept counting down, about to say one as we opened the door to see the entire host club staring at us in confusion and wonder.

"So my lovely daughter! Please tell me that mother didn't do anything horrid to your youthful innocence."

I looked at the blonde idiot and raised my eyebrow to him.

"Who says said 'innocence' hasn't already been corrupted."

Smirking I watched everyone's faces besides Arika, Mori, Haruhi, and Kyouya's, apparently the only sensible ones of the group, drop. But then again, Mori's face doesn't exactly show emotion, and Haruhi just doesn't get shocked by things like this… Oh well. I still find them the only sensible ones.

"I'm kidding guys."

The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny stopped their mumbles and closed their mouths, but not for long, for Tamaki had to open his big mouth once again.

"So what did you and mommy do in there for so long?"

I looked up at the man standing a few inches away from me, wondering whether we should tell them or not.

**Kyouya: Say it.**

**Akahana: not gonna happen. **

**Tamaki: Say it my dear, lovely princess.**

**Akahana: You overdramatic idiot! *throws vase at Tamaki's head* why the hell should I say it after all this time??**

**Tamaki: *runs and hides in his corner***

**Hunny: Please say it Aka-chan!**

**Akahana: …**

**Mori: Say it.**

**Akahana: AHH!! The silent giant speaks!!... I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… No matter how much I want to… Happy now?**

**Mori: Hai.**

**[AN: hai=yes]**

**Akahana: ****twitches before running to hide behind Hunny**

**HEhe… sorry. I always feel compelled to write one of those, although I know I'm TERRIBLE at humorous things, I just felt like it, also I don't particularly like writing disclaimers, cause I don't find a point. I obviously don't own the thing… So why should I write one?? ANYWAYS!! I hope you liked my otherwise crummy chapter. THANKS A MILLION FOR READING!!**

**~Akahana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!! So I can't sleep cause I'm talking to one of my friends, well, sort of… But anyways! I'm gonna write until I'm finally tired enough to go to sleep! **

**Reviews/Answers to Reviews:**

**Thenolifequeen: Thank you! And of course I would love to read it. As soon as you get it up, tell me. **

**Mimi-dudette: aww, thanks! I don't really know why I started doing that, but I got the idea to use the RHC people, but for some reason I did disclaimers on all but RHC… oh wells! I think I'll write one on the next time I write a chapter.**

**Renaki: Thank you :)**

I looked at Kyouya, my eyes threatening him not to tell. I couldn't tell if he had gotten the message or not, but if he'd allow me, I would love to mess around with them, even my sister if that was possible.

"I merely apologized for my actions last night. I must have been tired or distracted. That is all."

I smiled, glad that he had gotten the message, as the boy, I had for some reason agreed to date, left to sit down. Skipping over to my seat, I sat down and looked around.

"So what are we still doing here! Get my sister and I clothes, so we can get out, go somewhere!"

The people looked around, confused by my sudden mood change. What can I say though? Kyouya, the only guy to ever not make me feel this way, had asked me out, but the only way I could see him was if we all went out and got separated into groups somehow.

"I do believe there was a commoners mall that you wished to attend, Tamaki?"

Glad Kyouya seemed to have the same idea, Tamaki seemed to jump for joy at the thought, as well as the twins.

'Damn rich bastards.'

I thought about what to do as the twins scattered wondering what they would be able to put us in, calling their maids to bring over things for us to wear… I had everything planned out. We would go Christmas shopping, seeing as Christmas was a few weeks away. We would go in groups of two, and buy everyone of the host club something, then after that was done, we would switch and buy the one we were shopping with something. It was perfect because, I'll make my sister go with Hikaru, Mori and Hunny, Tamaki and Haruhi, Kaoru would call up his girlfriend and shop with her, and then Kyouya and I would be the only two left.

"Hey guys. Can we go Christmas shopping?"

[AN: Sorry if you are offended that I'm using Christmas, but let's put it this way… I'm not Christian. The reason I'm using it, is most likely a majority of my readers are, or they celebrate it.]

*~*~*~*~*

Arriving at the mall was a fail. WHO THE HELL ARRIVES IN A FUCKING LIMO!? People are going to beat us up cause they're going to think we are pompous assholes… The second we arrived, we were flocked by people, and the only thing I could do that made sense, was take a hand and run. We already had chosen we would shop with a partner on the ride there, but hadn't chosen who would go with who.

"You just couldn't wait to hang out with me could you."

I whipped around, surprised that I had grabbed Kyouya's hand, although that would probably force Arika to go with Hikaru, I was confused. I thought that Arika had been next to me.

"Sorry. I thought I had grabbed Arika's hand. She knows that I'm deathly afraid of being in huge crowds since we are normally in close quarters, and well… I don't like being touched, especially since strange perverted men try to grope any girl they can on the subway and in crowds and stuff…"

I watched as Kyouya narrowed his eyes at my last sentence. Intimidating as hell, I had to admit I was a little afraid of the things that this guy could do to not only me, but anyone who displeased him or might happen to get a little too close to me.

Calming down a bit as he squeezed my hand he whispered something I wouldn't have expected to come from Kyouya.

"Don't worry Akira. I will never, never let someone do anything to you."

Smiling, I sent my sister a text that I was okay, and that I'd be shopping without her. Before turning my full attention to Kyouya.

"So, where should we go?"

I smiled at him, wondering if he would even know any names at the mall, suddenly feeling very stupid for asking.

"Well, the twins, get them clothes or video games. Mori, get him something to do with Kendo, or some type of small animal. Hunny I would bake him lots of cakes if you're good at that type of thing, if not, then buy him some sort of animal or give him a few dozen cakes. Tamaki is probably the easiest if you just buy him some sort of 'commoner' gift. As for Haruhi and myself, I find should be much harder for you."

He smirked, and I began muttering things under my breath, sure he wouldn't hear a word of it.

"I really should tell you how much I hate that smirk of yours… but at the same time it makes my skin heat up and my heart pound..."

Looking up at him, I noticed his smirk turn into a full-blown grin.

"It sounds like you love my smirk."

Eyes widening, my mouth dropped as I raced off towards the nearest store. I hadn't wanted him to hear that, and I should probably stop muttering to myself, but I probably shouldn't be worrying. It's a good thing for him, and I think he liked the compliment… But I was still going to pout a while for being overheard.

Hands grabbed me from behind, and as I was about to shriek, a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't ever run away from me again, Akira."

The hands spun me around, and the eyes of the man who had captured my heart bored into mine, filled with many things I never thought could show in someone's eyes. Hurt and despair were the main ones but there were but behind that was anger, care, confusion, and desire.

"Akira… can I… kiss you?"

My eyes widened, as I didn't know what to say to the boy's request.

**Akahana: There we go!! I'm done with this chapter! **

**Kyouya: Good, now say it so we can all get some work done.**

**Akahana: Work, work, work! That's all you ever do! Why does Akira even like you??**

**Kyouya: … You idiot. You wrote the story that way, and you write what I say. If you don't want to go, then get busy and give your readers another chapter.**

**Akahana: … I have been outsmarted. I do not own Ouran Host School Host Club. Darn you Kyouya…**

**Kyouya: *pushes his glasses up, obviously pelased***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry about the technical difficulty. I had to delete the audition thingy, so it took all the chapters back one, so yeah… sorry about that. I think you should be able to review now though! And thank you all, the one's that did review. So I hope you like this chapter okay! **

**And please guys… No flames. I got one a few days ago and went a little ballistic. It took my friends a lot to get me to even think about writing again. I don't take well to criticism and I would prefer it if you didn't do that to me. Thanks guys.**

**Answers/Replies to Reviews:**

**MusicFreak25: Aww, thanks, and I don't know! I don't know if I want them to kiss yet.**

**Mimi-dudette: It's okay that it's a PM. Frankly I'm just glad that my reviewers like to make sure that I know they like it… But yeah, haha. I just saw that scene being played in my head since the first time I wrote him smirking in the first chapter. I just didn't know where to put it!**

**Thenolifequeen: Thank you for still giving me a review, even though it was a PM! And yeah, it does tell me who you are. **

**Aww… dang… Those were the only three I got :( haha… Joking! It's okay, but I like my reviews! Haha, sorry I haven't updated sooner! I hope you like it!**

"_Can… I kiss you Akira?"_

WHAT?! Why…. I don't think I was even ready to be held and hugged by him. Didn't matter if I liked him or not, but I just didn't want know if I were ready for it. The closeness that he was holding us at, was already making it hard to breathe. I didn't even want to think of what would happen if he kissed me.

I looked down, only to have my cheek caressed and chin pulled back up, so that I was facing him again.

"Please Akira…"

His voice seemed to portray pain and want as he whispered it to me, and in the shock that he had merely opened up to show emotion, I nodded.

Before giving me a chance to refuse, he bent down a few inches and captured my lips with his own. The fact that he was this close to me, already had made it hard for me to breathe, stand, function. But now that he was so close, his lips upon mine, the scent of him, the feel of him, made me think back to that horrible day. The memories of the day all-rushing back to me, I collapsed. Partially blacking out from the memories that I had tried so hard to keep locked up, hoping that I wouldn't begin to cry. I felt myself being lifted, and held close to someone's chest, as the being who lifted me, walked away, and back outside.

Through the fabric I could feel a toned chest, and I shivered as I breathed in Kyouya's scent of peppermint and coffee, but there was an underlying scent that I couldn't quite figure out. I hated to admit it, but I loved the way he smelled, and couldn't help snuggling a little closer to the being that was my boyfriend… my boyfriend. I smiled, opening my eyes to find Kyouya staring down at me, giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. I wished that hadn't happened, but the memories… They just came back to me, and I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, giving me a look that seemed to say, 'you're crazy.'

"Don't apologize, Akira… And for those memories, it seems I'll have to replace the bad one's with good. How? I don't yet know. But I plan to make it, that you won't mind me kissing you, holding you, or anything of the sort… But it seems that they are starting to fade away, as well as your fears, because you yourself are clinging to me."

And with that he smirked. I felt the need to frown, but at the news he left me with, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was right. He was holding me, and I hadn't freaked out, I merely brought myself closer to him.

"Well, can I help it when you smell so good?"

I laughed as I spoke it, as he finally set me down in the limo.

"I guess not, but I'm glad that you like the scent of me. It's a good thing to know, although I don't exactly know what you're talking of. I didn't think that I used anything besides soap…"

I laughed, as I looked into his eyes, finding myself crawling a little closer to him.

"You smell of coffee and peppermint. My guess is because of all the coffee and gum you always seem to have near you, and you have this underlying smell that is so enticing, that I can't help but try and figure out what it is. It smells amazing…"

He smirked, seemingly happy with my reply.

"Well, I'm glad you like my scent. And it's… enticing, you say?"

He raised his eyebrow at the word enticing, and I couldn't help but laugh as I laid my head against his shoulder, not daring to get any closer to him.

"Yes, you and your smell both."

I said this before falling asleep again, wondering where we were going, what my sister would think, and when I would find the time to go shopping for everyone.

Hearing the clicks of a phone, I realized that Kyouya was probably sending everyone a text of our whereabouts and what was going on. I sighed as I felt his arm encompass my shoulder, as I leaned back onto his chest, breathing in before finally drifting off to sleep.

I fell asleep with a smile upon my face, knowing that Kyouya would be the perfect man to pull me from this. He knew his boundaries, and he truly cared no matter how hard he tried to hide it sometimes.

*~*~*~*~*

Waking up, I found myself back in the room already seemed to have quite a few memories in, waking up and finding my sister right outside, Kyouya asking me to be his. I wondered what more would come to me when it came to this room, this house.

I shook my head, trying to figure out what to do. Getting up from the bed, I once more looked around, finding my phone on the counter. I opened it to find tens of texts and missed calls. Looking through them, I found a few from my sister saying she would kill me and asking if I was okay, one from Haruhi asking if I was all right, and then one very interesting one from Tamaki.

_From Tamkaki_

_My dearest daughter_

_I send you this text with the greatest intent in mind. Kyouya is asleep, and if you wish to still be in this world, when we arrive home, then I advise you DO NOT WAKE HIM!_

_That is all._

I raised an eyebrow, confused at what was said, but paid no mind to it. I walked out the room, roaming around opening every few doors to find the one Kyouya was in. People should realize that when you tell me not to do something, I do it.

Upon finding his room, I stepped in to find it very simply decorated, and I smiled. His room seemed to have the same façade as Kyouya himself.

Looking around the room, I found myself finding him asleep in the bed. He looked so comfortable, but I had no intent of letting him stay that way.

Smiling I walked over to his bed, plopping down on the side.

"KYOUYA! Wake up!"

The boy in front of me didn't open his eyes. But he did however grab my arm pulling me to him. Placing an arm around my middle, he did nothing to show signs of letting go, as he pulled me closer to him, until I found my body molded to his.

"You should learn to listen to the blonde idiot. I am not woken up, seeing as I haven't gotten sleep in quite a long time."

I shivered as he whispered in my ear. Not sure what to do, I tried to wiggle away, only to find he had a strong hold on me.

…This is not what I want the Host club and my sister to come home to…

**There we go… Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**

**~Akahana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So… Sad day! I went from having like 5 and 6 reviews per chapter to only 1 or 2! Did I do something wrong?? Haha, joking… I mean, I gotta be doing something right to have over 1000 views on three of my stories and reviews and alerts on my two newest stories… So, I don't really mind I guess! **

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: Ha ha… Yeah, well… I wanted her to wake him up, but I didn't know what to do! I mean, he's supposed to be evil with this creepy purple ominous cloud over his head, so when he reacts so differently with her, I didn't want him to be all happy, cause I think that's even creepier!! And no, thank you Mimi! You are probably the best reviewer, reader, ever! **

**Thenolifequeen: I wouldn't be able to bare it if they broke up cause he merely kissed her haha. So, yeah… I thought this would be an alternative. As for the laughing your ass off part, I don't find myself very humorous, yet many a people tell me I am. So who knows, maybe you will, maybe you won't. Read on to find out!**

**Okay………. So…… Story time!!**

"Kyoooooouyaaaaaaaa!"

I half whined, half growled at him, as I wiggled around, hoping that he would let me go from his hard grip.

"No. I find that I am quite comfortable in this position."

I stopped moving, stopped whining, as I noticed the position we were in. I began to breathe heavily, as my heart began to race, the memories coming back to me again. As tears began sliding down my face, I felt Kyouya shoot up from the position he was in, pulling me up with him. But I paid no mind to him. The memories, the tears were already there as I began to hate myself for being so weak.

"Shush my sweet Akira. It'll be okay. I won't hurt you, I promise."

The sound of his calming and cool voice helped me calm down a bit, but what helped the most was the soothing circles that he drew on my back.

And as soon they came, the tears left my eyes. Turning around to face Kyouya, I looked him straight in the face, staring into his deep onyx eyes, before slowly but surely leaning towards him.

My heart race picked up, as well as my breathing, but I paid that no mind as I finally placed my hesitant lips on his.

At first, I had no reaction, he just sat there, but as I began to pull away, he moved forwards, placing his hand on my right cheek softly, before he pulled away himself.

As he stared into my blue eyes, I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious and scared, but as he wrapped his arms around my stomach, I felt more at ease than I ever would've thought possible.

"Thank you Kyouya."

I whispered it softly into his ear, as he embraced me.

"I should be the one thanking you, Akira. You brought me out from behind my walls."

I smiled into his shirt as I hugged him even tighter, almost feeling, as though, if I let him go, I would lose him forever.

"Let's take a nap. How bout it Kyo?"

I looked up at him to see him smirking.

"Kyo, huh? I remember yesterday you refused to call me anything but Ootori, and now we are on a nickname basis Aki?"

I smiled, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Do you wanna go to bed or not Ootori?"

"Very much so, Miss Darely."

I smiled, as we laid back down on the bed, separate at first, Kyouya probably keeping his space in case I had another panic attack. But truth be told, I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

"Hold me Kyo, please?"

I could almost see the smile on his lips as I felt his arm encircle me once more, pulling me close to him.

"Aki, I like Kyo better, but it would be in your best interest to call me Ootori, and me call you Miss Darely, so that the others do not know anything."

"Of course, Kyo…"

I spoke in a sleepy voice as I found myself drifting off to sleep, a smile etched upon my face.

*~*~*~*~*

"AKIRA DARELY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! … BETTER YET! KYOUYA OOTORI!! GET YOUR FILTHY MITS OFF! MY! SISTER!!!"

I awoke to the screaming of my sister. I had forgotten that Kyouya and I had fallen asleep like this, and that my sister would be home shortly, but I wasn't afraid much as I felt Kyouya wake up beside me.

A dark purple shroud filled the room as Kyouya glared at my sister, Tamaki, and Hikaru.

"Arika. You should know that I have had zero to no sleep the last few days, and you just woke me up from the most sleep I've had in a while. If you do not remove yourself from my presence in ten seconds, then I will have you moved from the country, never to see your sister again."

For the first time, I found my sister cowering along with the rest of the group.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, Miss Darely and I have had a trying day, and I would appreciate it if we could go back to sleep."

"b-but… Fine. I will deal with BOTH of you later!"

My sister stomped out of the room, Hikaru following close behind her.

"You moron. What could you possibly not understand?"

I looked at Tamaki with curiosity. I was surprised he hadn't run away screaming or crying yet…

"Mommy has defiled daughter, and I don't approve! This is something expected of those devil twins!!"

I stared down Tamaki, now I was the one who was annoyed.

"Tamaki. You have three seconds to leave this room, but before you go. Kyouya is not 'mommy' and I am most definitely not you 'daughter'. It is ridiculous for you to even see us that way, especially since I can do this."

I pulled Kyouya in for a quick kiss, our purple threatening shroud turning a light pink for a split second.

"Without feeling wrong."

I smirked as I watched he dumb blonde running out the door screaming something about incest.

"Let's sleep and deal with them later, okay Ootori?"

He smiled, pulling me down onto the bed again, and taking me in his arms, hugging me tight before whispering in my ear.

"Anything for you Miss Darely."

I fell asleep for the third or fourth time today, but this time, I had a huge smile on my face, knowing that Kyouya set me apart from others just as I set him apart. He was someone that I felt that I could count on, and it didn't matter that I had met him only a few days ago. Kyouya wasn't like all the others, he was… different, and I was forever glad for his differences.

**So…….. Yeahh, probably the next chapter will be 'funny', hahaha. Cause, well, that'll be the one where Tamaki will be whining about incest between 'mommy' and 'daughter #2'. Arika will be yelling at Kyouya, who will brush her off, and Akira, who will be awkwardly avoiding the questions. It'll be great…**

**Soooo…. Yeah…. Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it enough to review!!**

**Thanks a million!!**

**~Akahana**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while!! I mean, I've been caught up in a lot of things. I mean, I have TWO competitions coming up soon!! It's sooo stressful! But I'm gonna try and update a few things anyways!**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Thenolifequeen: Haha, I think I'm gonna try and make this interesting, but it'll be hard. I'm not the type that's good at making people laugh! They just say I'm funny… (when I'm stupid :( )**

**Mimi-dudette: Thank you! Haha, I love him calling her Miss Darely as well. I find it very old English, which I'm quite in love with. And yes. Great minds DO think alike!! **

…**.: AHHH!!! Mystery Reviewer! Thank you so much for being the first to review!! But I am curious to know who you are, but anyways…. Haha, well, thank you! I love Akira and Arika, mainly cause they remind me of me and my sis. Although when we take alias's she won't be Arika (sad day). Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**ON TO THE STORY!!!! **

I woke up dreading what was sure to come of Kyouya and I. I didn't know Tamaki, but I had a feeling that he blabbed to the entire club plus my sister and Kaoru's girlfriend that we had kissed. THAT would not be fun for me at all. My sister knows I haven't kissed a guy before, and will be freaking out. Plus well, I know that she would hate Kyouya forever cause he 'rushed us'.

I rolled my eyes turning to face Kyouya, happy that his arm was still resting around my middle.

"Morning Miss Darely. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled.

"I slept the best I have in a long time Kyo. Thank you."

He smiled, and released me from his holds. He got up from the bed and looked around.

"Well, we seemed to have slept a total of four hours. How about we go release the others from their misery and frets."

I chuckled slightly to myself, and took the offered hand, pulling myself off from the bed. He led me out the door, and the sight in front of me had to be extremely hilarious.

Tamaki would go from hiding in his corner, acting like a pansy baby, to pacing around, muttering things to himself. Arika was sitting down on the loveseat with Hikaru, holding onto his hand, and the poor boy looked like he was going through immense pain. Kaoru was staring at Hikaru with worried eyes while what I assumed his girlfriend jumped around the room speaking out randomly to no one in particular. Hunny and Mori were completely out of character. Hunny had a blank face where as Mori looked so shocked that you were sure he had learned something terrible and impossible. Haruhi… Well, she was the most boring of the eight. She was just kind of sitting there looking bored.

"Hi guys."

The eight people looked up at Kyouya and I. I waited for someone to attack me, but nothing. It was silent as they stared. I felt uncomfortable as they stared at me, then Kyouya, then our joined hands.

"AKIRA MONOKO DARELY!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! AND EVEN BIGGER QUESTION IS WHY HIM?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Ah. This I could handle. I knew how to handle Arika, and frankly, this was good. I was hoping that she would attack me instead of Kyouya. He would probably be scared, and that was a sight I didn't want to see. I wouldn't want my boyfriend of not even a day to feel emasculated by my five foot four sister. That would just be ridiculous.

"Arika. Calm down. It's nothing bad. You and Hikaru are together, are you not? You have known him in a smaller amount of time than I have known Kyouya. Plus, do you not like me being happy?"

Her face cracked. She winced, twitched, and then lastly freaked.

"Who says I'm with that little devil?"

She hissed at me. Literately hissed at me.

"I do. And the fact that he is a 'little devil' as you put it makes him even more to your liking. You've always loved the troublemakers."

"Hey! I'm not a-… Fine… I guess I am."

I rolled my eyes at her outburst and waited for someone else to snap out of their trance.

"MOMMY! HOW COULD YOU BE WITH OUR DARLING DAUGHTER! INCESTTTTT!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE SMART ONE MOMMY! HOW COULD YOU DEGRADE OUR DARLING LITTLE DAUGHTER?!"

I looked from Tamaki to Kyouya. Not only was he an idiot, but I've now concluded that he is completely insane.

"Tamaki. Not only are you the biggest idiot, but can't you just let me be happy? Do you not realize that Akira Darely is the best thing that has ever happened to me? Why must you INSIST upon hating everything that brings me joy?"

The boy stuttered and didn't reply, merely just sunk to the ground. But I paid no mind to that. I just looked at Kyouya and stared. What he just said is the sweetest, nicest thing anyone has EVER said to me. I felt as though I were on an ultimate high of some sort.

I took his shoulders and made him turn to face me and took him in a strong hug.

"Thank you Kyo. You have no idea what that means to me?"

I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and inhaled. I loved the scent of him, and I knew that this was going fast. But no man had ever come so close to me within this short of time… no boy, man, human being had ever come so close to being able to open me up and fix me. I don't even know if my sister had opened me up and healed me completely yet. I was still broken, and I think this person who I should hate, wanted to help more than my own parents had.

"I think I do. I have known you a short three days, and from the second I met you I felt this attraction. I attempted to push you away at first because of how scared I was, but I think I care about you more than you could ever imagine."

I took my face from his neck and looked into his deep eyes and smiled.

"I think I know."

Leaning up, I kissed him.

"Oh, get a room!"

I smirked against the kiss. I couldn't help but feel amazing. I had my sister again, but not only that. I had friends who cared and most of all, a boyfriend who I loved more than anything… LOVED?! …I'm crazy… Crazy in love I guess. I shook my head, ending the kiss. I'm insane, but I'm also insanely happy. Too bad I have a feeling that my happiness won't last…

**There we go… he he… so I hope you know that I don't ever have a plot in mind. I just write and see where it takes me. So I think the climax thing is coming up quite soon, and you'll be very amazed. Maybe… I'm bad at the whole climax thing. Who knows. I sure don't.**

**Anyways, Thank you sooooo much for reading!!**

**~Akira Darely**


	16. Chapter 16 and Epilogue

**Okay! Next chapter!! WooHoo!!**

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Mimi-dudette: Yep! Well, I'm pretty much going to write the rest of this story in this one chapter I think, so you'll get the climax and ending all in one! Yay! I think… ha-ha**

**Thenolifequeen: Awe, thanks! And I know! It sucks so much…**

**Okay… Story time!**

I kept getting the feeling that it wouldn't last. My happiness wouldn't last with Kyouya, and I didn't know what to do or think about it. It seemed to perfect, to amazing. How was I going to keep someone so great and amazing in my life? I wasn't. That's why I started to pull away just a bit. I didn't want to lose someone so great, and if I did, I didn't want to be so much in love that I would become so depressed not even Arika could help me out.

"Akira, what's wrong?"

I looked up at the man who caused me to think so much.

"N-nothing Kyouya! I'm fine!"

He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"I know there's something wrong. There's been this look of confusion on your face all day. If you don't want to tell me that's fine… But I wish you would."

I pulled away and gave him the biggest fake smile I could manage.

"I'm fine! Really, but I think I'm gonna go take a walk and get some fresh air."

He looked at me concerned, but didn't make a fuss.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later then."

I smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Kyo.'

I gave him a quick kiss, and turned around to leave. I had to think some things through, and I didn't want to do it stuffed up in this house.

As I left the house, the ominous feeling that had been with me all day increased. What was I going to do? If I kept this up, I would worry myself sick. I kept walking, and didn't look back. As seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, the thoughts running through my head slowed. Closing my eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, I turned around and walked back to the house. Until I felt a hand go over my eyes, and one snake around my middle.

"Kyouya. I thought I asked to go on this alone, you haven't been following me this whole time have you?"

I was a little mad that Kyouya had- this didn't feel like Kyouya. To big, to tall, and most of all, whoever this was, smelled horrid.

"Hello, my precious. You got away from me once. It won't happen again."

My eyes widened from under his hand. No… This couldn't be the man from all so long ago.

"Yes, it's me, and this time, I'll get to finish what I started."

With that I felt a blow to the back of my head that knocked me out.

*~*~*~*~*

Fucking hell that hurt! I opened my eyes only to find myself in a dank, dark room. Where was I?

My eyes widened as I remembered what happened earlier. No… This had to be a bad dream, a nightmare. I would wake up and be in Kyouya's warm arms. This couldn't be right! What had I done that I deserved this to happen to me??

"Oh, I see you're awake my dear."

I gasped as I heard someone speak to me. His disgusting and grisly voice took me back all those years. No… This isn't happening! This can't. Be. HAPPENING!

"A little quiet there aren't you? Now that's no fun. I always thought you would be someone to fight me, I certainly remember last time. It was such a fun time for me. You were such a fighter."

I shivered at his words. I didn't want to give him satisfaction of subduing me, but I didn't want him to hurt me either. It was a lose-lose situation.

I was scared shitless, and the entire time, I could only think of what Kyouya would do if he saw me broken and hurt or worse, dead. Would he still want me broken or would he hate me forever?

I gulped as I watched the man walk towards me, knife in hand and a sick smile upon his face.

"What are you going to do? I've bound and gagged you. All you can do is hope that this doesn't hurt too much. Good thing I love foreplay… In a way, I'm almost glad I waited until you were so much older. This will be so much more fun seeing as you've got quite the chest now."

I shivered as he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He took my hands from behind my back and handcuffed them to the bedposts. His dark and evil black eyes stared at me as he slowly untied my gag.

I turned my face as I tried to kiss me, but he settled for putting sloppy kisses down my jaw line and along my neck. I wish I could have done something, but I was immobile. I was living my biggest fear, and it wasn't pretty.

I felt his hands go to my chest as he began to unbutton my shirt, but as he grew impatient, be took his knife and cut the sides of my shirt. Pulling it off my body. Shivering at the cold air hit my uncovered skin. My heart beat picked up as he rubbed his hands against my sides, and that's when I lost it. I screamed out. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want it to go farther than what happened last time! This was horrible! If anyone were to do this, then Kyouya should have the honors! Not some creep off the streets who has been following me since I was so young. I didn't want to be raped. I didn't want to be tortured in this way!

I screamed a long shrill scream until he pulled the knife on me.

"Do you want me to slit your throat? Cause I would really rather have you alive for this."

I gulped and averted my eyes.

"Say you'll be a good girl. However, I do like that you seem to have a naughty side."

His disgusting breath in my ear made me shiver, and I couldn't help but want to push him off of me and run away. I wanted to get out of here and keep running forever so no one could ever touch me again.

"Say you'll be good, precious."

"I-I-I'll b-b-b-be good-d-d."

"Now there's my good girl."

Tears began rolling down my face as I felt the cold blade of the knife ran against my skin lightly. I felt it trace a path up towards my bra, and as it went under the edge, I heard a crash.

The man looked around frantically.

"Who's there?"

I held my breath hoping that it was someone who could help me, save me from this madman.

"Come out with your hands up!"

A commanding voice rang out, and my heart leapt for joy. Someone was here to save me from this hell that I was enduring. The man got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Grenade in hand.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to do anything to me because if you shot me, I drop this and we all die. There's no way in hell I'm going to leave with you to go to jail or death, so you better let me leave unharmed."

There were quiet murmurings that scared me beyond belief. What if he took me with him?! What if they didn't find me? How did they even know to come here?

So many thoughts ran through my head until I finally heard someone speak, a voice that I had grown to love in four short days.

"Go now. We will not follow you, but you better hurry."

I heard silence and then a door slam, tears falling down my face again.

"Call the others and ask them to follow. I want him caught. I don't care whether he's dead or alive, but I want him behind bars."

Harsh footsteps ran towards me, and my heart leapt as I saw Kyouya enter the room.

"Akira!"

I tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.

"Akira, it'll be okay. I'm here now, and I won't let anyone else hurt you. Not now, not ever."

He took the handcuffs from my wrists and I jumped towards him. I wanted to feel his arms around me. I wanted to be held and never forget what it was like to be held.

"Shush… It'll be okay, Akira. It'll all be okay."

I looked up at him, my tears starting to subside.

"I love you Kyouya."

He smiled a true smile that warmed my heart.

"I love you to Akira."

I smiled and laid my head in the crook of his neck, hugging him hard. I didn't want to forget this ever. I loved him before, but now, I couldn't help but feel completely happy and perfect. My doubts were gone, and I couldn't help but feel happy despite what had happened only minutes before.

**Epilogue**

I looked around the third music room, happy. Things had definitely fallen into place.

I still played the piano for the Host Club although my debt has been long gone, and even my sister had joined! She had become the very first hostess, and it screwed with Hikaru's mind now that they were together, he couldn't stand to look at her flirt with other boys. They weren't in love yet, but they definitely were getting close to it.

Hunny and Mori were still the same. Although this time they each had a love interest in mind. There were two new friends that entered Ouran, and despite that they were first years, they caught the older boys eyes, one a kendo champ and the other a judo. They seemed very perfect for each other. Too bad the girls weren't the type to be wooed easily. Those two were in for a tough time.

Kaoru and his girlfriend were still together, and they were absolutely adorable. Aimi was someone you would definitely be jealous of. Aimi was a model. I guess they met at one of his mom's fashion shows. And despite her age, she found herself very attracted to the first year. They may be worse to be around than Kyouya and myself.

Tamaki and Haruhi… They were still themselves. Both oblivious to the feelings they held for each other, although I had a feeling it was just infatuation. They knew nothing about each other, but then again, Kyouya and I fell for each other after just a few short days.

I giggled to myself as I watched Kyouya enter the room. We were still very much in love despite the months that had passed. Our relationship still shocked our friends, but my aunt and his father blessed it. Had I ever mentioned that I'm the heir to my Aunt's business, and it's a medical supply company? No? Well, it definitely pleased Mr. Ootori, and announced Kyouya as the heir. Life was perfect for the two of us, and we felt no bad omens, and I knew that nothing was going to happen. The man who caused me so much pain in the past was in jail, and soon going to be put to death for having killed forty-nine women around the world and raping so many more than that.

Kyouya walked over to me, and looked me in the eyes lovingly.

"I love you Akira."

He murmured before kissing me sweetly on the lips, his fingers tracing over my scar. I shivered under his touch and looked back at him.

"I love you too Kyo."

**There we go! I hope you liked it okay! I know it's a bit of a "fast ending" but I knew that I didn't have much else to write for this story. Plus I'm sick, plus I have four other stories to keep up with, plus the fact that I have two books that I'm working on as well! So it's a lot to keep up with, and I think I ended it better than the Caring is a Pain!**

**ANYWAYS!! I WANT TO WRITE SOME SORT OF SEQUEL!**

**Here are my ideas.**

**1. Mori and Hunny with the two girls I mentioned**

**OR**

**2. Hikaru and Arika **

**Which of the two would you prefer?? I'm good with writing either, and in fact, when I finish some of my other stories, I'll probably write them both anyways. It's just a question. WHO do you want to see together FIRST?**

**Anyways, I hope you are pleased with this story!**

**Thanks a Million for reading, and I hope you'll review!**

**~Akira Darely**


	17. Authors Note

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**So, I really want to know whether or not you would want a sequel to this story!! If you do not, well, do not read on, but if you DO, I need to know which you would prefer! It would really be of some help to me, a lot of help. **

**But there's a catch! What is that you ask? Well, here is the catch. What do you want... Not what, WHO do you want? Who with who?**

*****Hikaru and Arika?**

I think that they would be a cute story... Pretty interesting as well, who knows!

OR

*****Kaoru and his girl? **

**I know, I know, I hinted at him dating someone, but we don't really KNOW who she is, how they met, or anything like that. Pretty much, it would be like a prequel to this story. Like, how Hikaru dealt with being alone and everything. Kaoru falling for someone... Just a cool little story like that.**

**ORR!**

*****Mori and his crush?**

**At the end of the story in the sort of epilogue thing, I told you that Mori found a girl... Whether I said it was in college, or at school, I can't remember... **

**ORRR!!**

*****Hunny and his gal?**

**Hunny and a girl always makes me smile. He's such a cute guy, and I either see him falling for someone who is the exact opposite (same size) or someone who is exactly like him. So, yeah... **

**Anyways, Tell me which you would prefer AND whose Point of View you want! it could be one or both keep in mind! But yeah... Review would probably be best, but there's also a poll on my profile that would be helpful as well! I mean, the poll tells you to tell me which of my two stories you want first! But pleaseee help me out!!**

**Thanks a Million my lovely readers, and even lovelier reviewers!**

**~Akira Darely**


	18. Authors Note and Sequel!

**So... You think I was dead or something? **

**Yeah... that doesn't surprise me... I thought I would never find the urge to write the sequel to this story, and that just plain depressed me! **

**Anyways, the new story is out. It's not really a real chapter, just a beginning and a question. I hope you like it okay, and PLEASE, I _BEG_ of you... Answer the question that I've enclosed in the chapter... I would like to get more out to you soon, and if I don't, I seriously CAN'T get the next, real chapter to you!**

**So, go look it up! It's called "Unrequited Love". I hope you like it!**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
